Catharsis
by Gnesd1
Summary: Set when Lucien is freed from the POW camp. What if he and Thomas had mended their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years. Three years since Thomas received word that Lucien was taken as a prisoner of war. Three years since his near fatal heart attack, which he suffered days after receiving that word. Three years praying to God that he would see his boy again and be able to work through their issues, righting his wrong. Almost three years since he took on a housekeeper and receptionist, Jean Beazley, and her two boys, Christopher Jr. and Jack. Coincidentally, it had also been just over three years since his housekeeper had lost her husband to the horrid war.

They were good for each other, Thomas and Jean, and had become very good friends. He had become somewhat of a father figure to her and a grandfather to her boys. They were able to help each other through their grief. As such, Jean had learned all about Lucien and what caused he and Thomas' strife. There wasn't a day that went by that Thomas didn't think about Lucien. That's how Jean had found him out in the garden, staring at nothing particular. His thoughts were of his son. She had been calling for him. It wasn't until she was standing in front of him, handing him a letter, that he realized she was there. "Doctor, this telegram just came for you." She looked anxious.

He took the telegram and his heart sank when he read who it was from, fully understanding the reason for Jean's anxiousness. He stared at the envelope for a moment, trying to gather the courage to open it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Jean put a supportive hand on his shoulder as he tore the envelope open. Tears fell down his face as he read the note. He began sobbing as he raised his hands to cover his face, dropping the telegram to the ground. Jean quickly grabbed the paper and raised her fingers to cover her mouth as she read. 'Pleased to inform you your son, Major Lucien Blake, has been sent to Melbourne National Hospital to recover from time spent as POW. In stable condition. Will be there indefinitely.'

Jean dropped the telegram and hugged Thomas until he calmed. When he regained his composure, he pulled back from Jean to look at her. "This is it, Jean. I'm going to get my son back. If it's the last thing I do."

She smiled brightly at him. "Do you want me to go with you? I can get my sister to look after the boys."

"I'd hate to have to ask that of you, but if you wouldn't mind…"

"You're not asking. I insist." Thomas hugged Jean again, unable to contain his excitement. "Okay, you go pack a bag. I'll go get everything else figured out. We should be able to leave in about an hour."

"Thank you, Jean."

"Don't mention it at all. Will you be okay getting up by yourself?"

"Yes. Yes, I just need a minute."

"Okay, take your time." With that, Jean left Thomas so that she could call her sister and get things in order.

* * *

The drive to Melbourne was fairly quiet. Jean was glad she was driving so that she had something to focus on. Every time she stole a glance at Thomas, he had his eyes fixated on the dash. She parked in the hospital parking lot and waited for him to be ready. She could see him shaking. He tried to calm his hands and laughed nervously. "I'm not sure if this is due to not knowing quite what to say or not knowing what state I'm going to find him in."

She put a hand over his hands, knowing it was a little of both. "Doctor, the words will come to you. Be firm but loving. The telegram stated he is in stable condition. Just hold on to the fact that he is on the road to recovery."

He put one of his hands on her hand and smiled. "What did I ever do without you? Thank you so much, Jean." He took a deep breath and after a long moment he said, "It is time."

They were able to find his room easily. Doctor Blake stopped abruptly as he saw his son through the window. Jean heard his gasp and she looked in the direction he was staring. Lucien was lying in the bed without a shirt. This allowed them to see just how very thin he was. It also allowed them to see the scars and bruises which covered his torso. Jean was thankful that he was sleeping. It gave Thomas some time to process his thoughts and feelings. Once he had himself together again, he nodded toward Jean and walked in to the room. Jean held her breath until Lucien woke. Seeing his dad, tears sprang to his eyes and he spoke with barely a whisper, "Father? How?"

Tears rolled down the elder Blake's face as he reached for Lucien's hand. "I'm here, son. Rest. We'll talk later. I'm not going anywhere." His voice broke as he finished speaking. Lucien gripped his hand as tight as he could, not fully believing his dad was there, but closed his eyes nonetheless. Thomas sat next to his son, not losing contact with his hand. Jean was pleased with what she saw and proceeded to the waiting area. She pulled her knitting out and smiled. She knew Thomas and Lucien had a lot to work out, but she had faith they would be okay.

When Lucien woke again, he was more alert. Thomas had drifted off and was slumped a bit in his chair. Lucien looked down to their joined hands. He was amazed that this was the same man that wouldn't even hug his ten-year-old son goodbye. He was holding onto his hand in public and had cried at the sight of him. _I guess people change. I know I have._

Lucien squeezed his father's hand, effectively waking him. Thomas smiled at him as Lucien asked, "How did you know where I was?"

"I received a telegram this morning from the army." _This morning? He had to of dropped everything. A change indeed._

"Well, it's good to see you father. I didn't think you would ever want to see me again since I went ahead and married Mei Lin." The bitterness coming through in his words. "Since you disowned me."

"I was a bloody fool, son. I was so wrong and I cannot apologize enough. I thought I was doing the right thing but…" He choked on his words and tried to keep it together, knowing how badly he needed to get this out. "Just as I sent you away when you were ten. I thought I was doing what was best for you." Lucien's eyes were watering as he listened to his father's confession. Closing his eyes, Thomas continued, "Looking back I know I was just scared." He squeezed Lucien's hand. "Please forgive me, son. I want you back in my life. I want us to mend our relationship."

Lucien was conflicted. He was bitter but he knew how difficult it must be for his father to admit any wrongdoing. Truth be told, he wanted his father back too. He's always wanted it, but never thought it would be possible. Swallowing his pride, he nodded and tried to lean forward. Thomas realized what his son was trying to do and helped him sit up.

"Thank you, father." They embraced in a much needed hug. Thomas sat on the side of the bed as his son wept on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas eased his son back in bed. The emotional release from their reunion drained what little energy Lucien had. Thomas stroked his hair as he watched his son sleep. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. Seeing his boy lying in bed triggered a memory of the last time he had seen his son sick. Lucien was eight years old and Thomas remembered how, even as a doctor, he kept his distance from his son. It terrified him to see his own child ill. Not knowing how to deal with his feelings always caused him to act a bit callous toward Lucien. This instance was no different. Genevieve, on the other hand, was the one to coddle Lucien. He shook his head, ashamed that he never felt comfortable enough to express his love to his son. Never again. He had missed out on so much. He knew he should have listened to Genevieve.

He held on to Lucien's hand for what seemed to be hours. He noticed a change in Lucien's temperature first. His palm became sweaty. As Thomas looked up, he could see the distress on his son's face. Tears began to accumulate in the corners of Lucien's eyes as his brows furrowed. Thomas knew he was having a nightmare but he was wasn't sure if it would be wise to wake him. He couldn't stand seeing his son like this so he tried to rouse him.

Lucien woke with a start. He was confused at first then remembered his father was there. He wiped his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. Thomas waited for him to speak. Speaking softly and looking at his father with deep dejection, Lucien said, "Mei Lin and my baby girl are dead." Thomas didn't know what to say, opening his mouth twice to speak, but couldn't find the words. His heart broke for his son and for himself. He had a granddaughter. He never knew she existed. He squeezed Lucien's hand and Lucien continued. "They were killed just after I had been captured. I was just dreaming about them."

A tear escaped Thomas' eye as he said, "I'm so sorry son."

He gave his father a sad smile. "It's been a long time but, in my dreams, it still feels like yesterday. I guess all we can do is move forward."

Thomas returned Lucien's sad smile saying, "Yes, but you move forward by keeping them close to your heart, my dear son. Your mother has never left mine."

Lucien nodded. "I'm glad you're here, father. I'm hoping we can move forward as well."

"I'd very much like that, son." Looking at him expectantly. "Will you come home? Join my practice?"

"I don't know, father. I have a lot more recovery time left." Then after a moment, noticing his father's sudden deflated look he added, "But…when that is up…yes. Yes, I think that would be great. Thank you, father."

Tears shown in Thomas' eyes. "Very well. I'll have Jean get your room all set so it will be ready for you whenever you are ready."

"Jean?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about her, did I?" He smiled. "Jean is my housekeeper and receptionist. She has two boys that also live with us. Her husband was killed in the war and she lost her farm." He grinned. "I think you two will get along just fine."

* * *

From the doorway, Jean had heard everything. She had decided to check on them and was delighted at what she saw. Thomas was sitting on the edge of his son's bed, holding his hand. They were talking. The tension between them had dissipated. Now it was time to heal. Her hand was flat against her mouth and nose to keep from making any sound as she listened, her own tears streaming down her face. She didn't know Lucien but she felt like she did from all the stories Thomas told of his son.

This poor damaged soul. He had been through so much. She knew he had married but she didn't know he had a child. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of losing one of her sons. She couldn't even imagine. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness this man must have felt. His wife and daughter gone. Disowned by his father. In a prison camp, receiving beatings and God knows what other torture he must have endured. One thing was for certain, Jean knew this man's strength was great. He looked fragile and skinny on the outside, for now, but on the inside, she knew he had to be quite a fighter.

She silently promised him at that moment that she would do all in her power to help him get his physical and emotional strength back. The mention of Jean's name startled her out of her thoughts. She heard Thomas tell Lucien about her. She smiled at the last part and couldn't help but agree with him. There was something about Lucien. She couldn't quite explain it. Something about him just made her feel safe and warm. She had never experienced such emotion for someone she had never actually met before.

Jean was excited. Lucien had agreed to come and stay with them. She couldn't wait to introduce him to her sons. She couldn't wait to take care of him. She stopped herself, shaking her head. _You don't even know him, Jean. Slow down! _She thought it must be the excitement she felt for Thomas reuniting with his son that was causing her to lose control. She heard her name again and looked up to see both men staring at her.

Thomas gave her an all-knowing smile. "Jean, please come in. I want you to meet my son." He had an idea that Jean and Lucien would get along well but he hadn't thought of them being anything more than friends. Until now. The look on Jean's face was one thing but then he turned to see his son. The look on Lucien's face as he watched Jean was priceless. Yes, this was something more and Thomas was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Jean stepped toward Lucien's bed with her hand out. "Doctor Blake. So good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

Lucien took her hand and gently shook it. "Lucien, please. I'm sure it's all such great things you've heard from father."

Jean couldn't help but take offense to Lucien's bitter tone. "Actually, yes. Most of it. Your father thinks very highly of you, Doctor."

Thomas tried to interject. "Jean."

Lucien realized his error. "Jean, my apologies. I didn't intend for that to sound snide."

Jean gave him a curt smile. "Of course. I'll leave you to it. Doctor, I'll be in the waiting room." Jean turned to leave the room.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Jean."

Looking back over her shoulder she said, "Likewise." She knew she shouldn't be so critical of his feelings toward his father but it was difficult for her to not come to the senior doctor's defense. She had known him to be a good man. He was generous and caring and helped her when no one else would. But he had been honest with her as to how poorly he treated his son. She knew it was going to take a lot of patience on her part. She also told herself she could not take sides any longer, she would have to be a fair referee. In order to do so, she would have to not allow her bias feelings for Thomas to interfere.

They watched as she left. Lucien turned to his father, looking ashamed and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, father. I…"

Thomas put his hand up to halt the apology. "Son, we have a lot to work through. It'll take a while and I'm sure there will be some hurt feelings here and there. The important thing is that we have each other again. Rest, son. I will be back in a few days."

Lucien nodded as he watched his father leave, reflecting on the turn of events. Just yesterday he didn't know what he was going to do with his life. He honestly didn't care. He was glad to be free of the hellacious camp but he didn't know where to go from here. Then, his father appeared. If someone were to tell him a year ago that he would reconnect with his dad and join his practice, he would think they were mad. He began to second guess his decision. He felt broken. He missed his wife and his baby girl. How could he go on without them? He felt guilty at the thought. It wasn't fair. He knew he should move on to honor their memory, but how? Maybe the only way for him to be able to move on, is with the support of his dad. He was a good doctor at one time but he didn't want to disappoint his father. Overwhelmed, he shook his head and tried to rest.

* * *

Jean and Thomas barely spoke on the way home. She knew he was processing. As they walked inside the front door, Thomas said, "Jean, I cannot thank you enough for going with me. It went better than I could have imagined and you are to thank for that. You keep me grounded. I really hope having Lucien here will not cause you too much trouble."

Jean blushed. "Doctor Blake, I wouldn't have it any other way. I am so happy for you. Truly. He will not be any trouble at all. I will get his room fixed up. Will we be going back soon?"

"I'd like to go back in a few days to see his progress, if you wouldn't mind going with me?"

"Of course. I'll make sure the boys are taken care of."

"Thank you, Jean."

They smiled at each other and went about their tasks, Doctor Blake headed to his study while Jean tended to dinner.

* * *

The weeks went by and Lucien gained his strength. The closer to his discharge, the quieter he was. Thomas noticed but was afraid to broach the subject. The day of his discharge, he asked his dad if this was really what he wanted. Thomas was dumbfounded. "Of course it is son. Why wouldn't I want you to join my practice?"

Lucien held back, not ready to share with his father his feelings of discouragement and brokenness. He smiled a fake smile. "Okay."

Lucien had a hint of a limp left from a beating he had taken toward the end of his stay at the camp. It was just about fully healed but was still stiff after sitting a while. After witnessing the struggles of his recuperation over the past few weeks, Jean gained a great respect for him. Every time she tried to imagine what it may have been like at the camp, she was sick to her stomach. He survived though and she would do all she could to help his healing continue.

The ride home was awkward for them all. Jean drove and Lucien sat in the back, staring out the window. She watched him in the mirrors and noticed a look of sadness on his face. His color was better and he had gained some weight but the inner bruises still showed. He looked empty and broken, no matter how hard he tried to mask it. She didn't really know what to do with him. Thomas was quiet as well, except for the occasional story about people that Lucien would know in Ballarat. Lucien just nodded each time.

When they pulled up to the house, Lucien held his breath, overwhelmed with the sight of the house he never thought he would see again. Getting out the car, he stared at the house. Jean and Thomas gave him a moment to process before Thomas patted him on the back and said with his voice cracking, "Welcome home, son."

Lucien smiled and blinked back his tears. "It's good to be home, dad."

Jean smiled at them. "Come on, doctors. I need to get dinner started."

Once they got inside, Jean told Lucien, "Your room is upstairs, Doctor Blake. The first door on your left."

Lucien cringed. "I really wish you'd call me Lucien, Jean." He noticed the glint in her eyes and realized she was playing with him.

"If there's nothing else, Doctor Blake?" She said, sharing a smile with him. He watched as she turned for the kitchen. _Maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all._

* * *

Jean's boys were away for the weekend so he would have to meet them later. He was thankful for this as he was having a difficult time with his first night in his father's house. _His home_. He'd have to get used to that again. The nightmares came in full force that night. Thankfully, he didn't wake up the others before he was able to snap out of it. Thinking a drink would settle his nerves a bit, he found a bottle of scotch he had received from a comrade who had visited him at the hospital. He needed to get out of his small room. It was making him claustrophobic. He went downstairs, grabbed a glass from the kitchen and sat at the table. One drink led to another, which led to another. Before he knew it, the bottle was empty. His dad came out to get a glass of water only to find Lucien staring at the scotch remnants in his glass.

"What are you doing up, son?" There was no reply so he put his hand on Lucien's shoulder. "Son? Are you okay?"

Lucien looked up with tired, watery eyes. "I really don't think I am, dad."

"Well, I'm sure that helps." Thomas sneered at the empty bottle.

Lucien laughed a humorless laugh and said a little too loudly, "Actually, my dear father, it does help. It helps calm me. It helps to keep the demons at bay. It helps me forget for a bit how much I have lost. So, yes…yes, it does help." He stumbled a bit as he rose. "Goodnight." He downed the last of his glass and headed up the stairs. He didn't hear Jean scurry back to her room nor did he want to see the look of pity on his father's face as he watched him go. He just wanted to sleep. And forget. At least for as long as he could.

Jean's heart broke for Lucien. He was so full of pain. She didn't know how to help him. Maybe if she could get him to talk about it, he would begin to heal mentally. She would try to get close to him and get him to open up. As she leaned against the door, she looked up and prayed that God would give her the strength to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucien and Jean were in the kitchen having lunch when the boys arrived home. Thomas was finishing up with a patient. Jean rose to greet her sons and introduced them to Lucien. They both shook his hand shyly.

"Lucien, please. Your mother is refusing to call me anything other than Dr. Blake. Please don't you two start that too." He said with a smile. Jean rolled her eyes. "My _father_ is Dr. Blake." The boys both cracked a smile at that but looked down at the ground. Trying to break the ice, Lucien continued. "How old are you young chaps?"

Christopher spoke up proudly. "I'm sixteen and he's thirteen."

Thomas came in and the boys' eyes lit up. They hurried over to him and hugged him. Lucien felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing his dad never would have been so receptive of the same action when Lucien was their age. Jean watched as she saw past the fake smile Lucien had on his face. Thomas had told her he kept his son at a distance when he was a child so she knew this affection he was showing the boys must have hurt Lucien. He put on a brave face though. She could tell he was trying to move past the years of anguish between the two of them to salvage their relationship but instead of talking it through, he was pushing things down inside.

"Good to have you boys home!" Thomas said with a chuckle. Looking to Jean, he said, "I have to head out to the station. I'll be home for supper."

Jean nodded as he left. She looked to her sons and said, "You boys get washed up. I'll fix you some lunch if you're hungry." They nodded in agreement and raced each other to the washroom.

Jean started making their sandwiches when she noticed Lucien staring at his half-eaten one. With a half-smile she said, "Sandwich lose its flavor?"

That broke him out of his trance. He looked at the sandwich and then at Jean. "No, not at all. I'm just not that hungry, I guess. Thank you, Jean."

"I've been told I am quite a good listener. You want to talk about it?"

He gave her a sad smile, holding her eyes for a long moment. Just as he was about to speak, the boys came in the kitchen, bickering.

Jean tore her eyes away from Lucien to scold the boys. When she got them calmed down, she realized that Lucien was gone. She sighed. She was disappointed they were interrupted when he was finally willing to talk. There was something else too. She couldn't place what it was she was feeling. Longing? _It couldn't be._ There was a deep connection in their eye contact though. Like they were looking into each other's soul. She shook her head thinking she was just imagining it.

* * *

"Bloody hell! Lucien Blake, is that really you?"

Lucien turned around from his spot at the bar to see Matthew Lawson smiling ear to ear. "Matthew Lawson! How are you, mate?" They shook hands and slapped each other on the back.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are _you_? I was glad to hear you made it out of the camp."

Somberly, Lucien answered, "Yes, I'm glad to be home." He cleared his throat and asked, "Care to join me?"

"I'd be mad not to!" He sat next to Lucien and signaled to the barkeep for two more. "So, you're living at your dad's place? How's that going?"

Lucien cringed. "Yes. I'm going to join his practice when I'm up to it. It's going to take some work but we're both trying." Matthew knew of the trials Lucien had with his father. He was amazed to hear they were living under the same roof again and glad to see some progress.

"Good to hear, Lucien." He said as he raised his glass.

Trying to change the subject, Lucien asked, "What about you? What are you up to?"

"I'm a police sergeant. Your dad is our police surgeon, you know?"

"No, I didn't know that. That's why he said he was going down to the station earlier."

"Yeah, we had a dead body but it ended up being natural causes."

"Sounds like interesting work. Good for you, Matthew."

They both smiled and began reminiscing of when they were younger and the trouble they used to get into. Even though Lucien was shipped off to boarding school when he was ten, he kept in touch with Matthew and they would get together when Lucien was home for school breaks.

"I better get going, Lucien. I have an early shift tomorrow. It was really good seeing you, mate."

"You as well, my friend. We'll do it again soon." Matthew nodded and patted Lucien on the back.

* * *

Lucien took his time going home. He didn't like the nighttime and sleeping. Sleeping meant the inability to control his thoughts and memories. He always seemed to drift back to the horror at the camp and losing his family. He wasn't drunk enough tonight to stave them off. He was hoping he had a bottle left in his trunk. He walked over to Lake Wendouree, the spot where his dad would always take him when he was a young lad. Things weren't always bad between them. He needed to remind himself of that from time to time.

By the time he came home everyone was in bed, except for his father. He looked rather irate with Lucien.

Lucien tried to defuse the situation. "I know, father. I should have called. It won't happen again."

"We were worried sick! I called Matthew to see if he could look for you and he said he left you three hours ago. Where have you been?!"

"I was walking and lost track of time. I went by Lake Wendouree. The spot you used to take me to. It seemed like such a simpler time then."

Thomas' mood softened. "You were younger. Of course it was." He walked over to his son, his voice breaking a bit as he spoke. "Lucien, I've just got you back. I don't want to lose you now. Please don't scare me like that again."

Amazed at the level of emotion his dad was showing, Lucien simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Thomas reached up and patted Lucien's cheek before heading to bed.

Lucien's nightmares came once again that night. Jean was at his door when Christopher and Jack opened their door. Jean whispered as she walked toward them, "It's okay. Go back to bed."

Jack was worried. "What's wrong with Lucien?"

Jean ushered them back to their beds and sat with them as she explained, "He's not well. He saw some terrible things during he war and was mistreated in a P.O.W. camp. He's going to need us to help him get better, okay?" They nodded, but Jack was tearing up. "I know it sounds bad but he'll get better, Jack. It's just going to take some time. Now, you boys try to get back to sleep." She turned out their light and closed their door, heading for Lucien's room. At the door, she realized the shouting had stopped but there was a faint weeping sound. Her heart ached for him. She was conflicted. They didn't know each other that well so she didn't feel right going into his room in the middle of the night. On the other hand she felt like she had known him forever, both from the stories Thomas had told her and this strange connection she felt whenever in his presence. He sounded like he was calming down so she went back to bed. Thoughts of Lucien keeping her from slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks that passed were much of the same. Jean would know when Lucien didn't have enough to drink at night. That's when she would hear the shouting. He would always wait to drink until after the boys went to bed, which she was very thankful for. She still felt horrible that he felt drinking was the only way to handle the nightmares. She was waiting for the right time to try to talk to him. Every time they came close, there was something or someone to interrupt. Now, she hadn't seen him all morning. The boys were finishing up their breakfast when she heard him coming down the stairs.

Jean asked, "Breakfast, Doctor Blake?"

"No, thank you, Jean. I'm not hungry."

Jack called to him before he had a chance to leave. "Lucien, where are you going?"

He gave him a tired and frustrated answer. "I just need to go for a walk, Jack."

Christopher asked, "Can we come with you?" The boys had been trying to do their part in "helping" Lucien heal. Jean had overheard them talking about how they could help him heal. Christopher told Jack they could help by being his friend. She knew her boys were good guys but to witness it without them knowing she was around, melted her heart beyond anything she could imagine.

Shaking his head he said, "I…" He looked at Jean. "Sure. Come on then." Jean smiled at his acceptance.

Jack and Christopher ran ahead, tossing a bouncy ball as they went. They asked Lucien about when he and Matthew had grown up in Ballarat. He really wasn't in the mood to talk but he couldn't help but answer their questions. These two were growing on him and, as much as he would hate to admit, time around them made him happy.

Jack ran to get the ball that was thrown over his head and he suddenly disappeared though the ground. Lucien and Christopher ran toward him. Lucien yelled, "Jack?!" He looked down the hole. He could see Jack was unconscious. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing he was going to need to go down after him. After his experience in the hole at the camp, he didn't know how he was going to be able to do so. He looked to Christopher, "I need you to run and get help, yes?" There was no response. "Christopher!" His eyes snapped to Lucien and he nodded before he took off for home.

Lucien looked down and devised a plan to try to climb down the side of the old hole. He made it half way to Jack before he fell. Fortunately, he missed landing on Jack. Getting his bearings, he shook his head and crawled over to Jack. Lucien's breathing started to become labored as he noticed the walls of the enclosure. He shook his head again.

Fortunately there was enough sunlight coming into the hole that he could assess Jack's injuries. "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?" Lucien was trying to stay focused on Jack so he wouldn't think about being in a hole. His legs seemed okay. There was a broken wrist. Jack responded when Lucien pressed on the upper left abdomen. It was already bruised. Lucien worried a broken rib could have pierced something.

Jack began to stir. "Dad? I don't feel good." He began to cry.

"Shh, it's Lucien, Jack."

"Dad, make the pain go away. Please."

"Just stay with me, Jack. I'll get you out of here."

Lucien's breathing increased as he looked around to try to figure a way to get Jack out. There happened to be a long rope. Lucien tied one end around Jack's upper torso, just beneath his arms, securing it with a tug. He tied the other end around his own waist.

"Jack...I need you...to be strong. This...is going...to hurt like hell...but...I'll try to be...quick." He could barely get the words out; his breathing was erratic. He looked at Jack and then looked up. He hoped that he didn't pass out before getting to the top. He began trying to scale the walls of the hole, ignoring the pain in his fingers and leg. He could hear Jack crying. Crying was a good sign. It meant he was still with him. "That's it, son." He said, winded. "Stay with me."

"It hurts, dad!"

"I know, son." He was almost to the top. He felt his strength giving way. _Come on Major Blake. Stick with it!_ "Just...a little bit...longer."

He got to the top when Christopher arrived with the cavalry. Matthew ran to him and helped him up on to the ground.

Jean ran from the car, with Thomas following closely behind her, and yelled, "Jack?!"

Lucien motioned for Matthew to take the rope. "Help me...get him...up." They pulled on the rope and got Jack up to the ground. Lucien looked at the ambulance driver and said, "Get him...hospital...quick...lacerated spleen...move!" They understood the severity and got Jack on the stretcher.

"Dad?" Jack lifted his head to look for Lucien. "Thank you, dad."

"Stay...strong, son." Jean was confused. _Why on earth is my son calling Doctor Blake dad? _Jean looked at Lucien just as he passed out.

Matthew yelled to the ambulance driver, "Get him out of here. We'll take care of Blake." Christopher and Jean went with Jack in the ambulance. Thomas was looking over his son. His hands were bloody from climbing and he had a gash on his forehead.

"It's okay, Matthew. I think he just hyperventilated. He should be fine but let's get him to the hospital just to be sure." Matthew nodded and picked up Lucien with a little help from Thomas.

* * *

Jack was rushed into surgery. Lucien had been correct. Jack had a lacerated spleen. Lucien was resting in a bed as they were keeping him overnight for observation. Everyone else had gathered in the waiting room as they waited for word on Jack. They didn't know if he would survive and they were all holding their breath when they saw his surgeon appear.

"Mrs. Beazley? Jack's going to be just fine. I'd say Doctor Blake saved his life. I'm not sure he would have made it had he arrived any later. You should be able to see him in about an hour."

Jean let out a sob as she said, "Thank you, doctor." She reached for Christopher and hugged him fiercely, not wanting to ever let her boys out of her sight again. Thomas embraced the two of them and they stayed like that for a moment. Breaking apart, they smiled at each other.

"I should go tend to Lucien."

"Doctor?" She sniffed and wiped at her tears. "Do you mind if I have a minute with him, first?"

"No, of course not. Christopher, why don't we go get something to drink."

Jean watched them go as she walked to Lucien's room. Entering, their eyes found each other.

"Jean, I…I'm so sorry-"

She interrupted him with a tear trailing down her cheek. "Why on earth would you feel the need to apologize?" She sniffled as she moved closer to him. "How did you know he had ruptured his spleen?"

He looked to her with a sad expression. "He kept calling me 'dad'. Even after I corrected him. Confusion is a symptom of a ruptured spleen. That and his pain on the left side led me to believe it was something more than just a broken rib."

A few more tears escaped her. "Lucien, you saved my baby boy. I don't know that I could ever thank you enough." He grinned like a cat that ate the canary. She smiled and asked, "What?"

He reached up, wiping her tears with the back of his gauzed hand. His voice was low as he answered. "You called me Lucien."

She blushed and cleared her throat, smirking at him. "Good night, doctor." He watched as she walked out of his room. Since coming back to Ballarat, everyday seemed as though he was right where he was meant to be. He was beginning to realize it all had a lot to do with Jean and his feelings for her which he didn't quite know what to do with yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Jean just finished making lunch bags for her sons when they came thundering down the stairs. Jack still wore a cast on his arm but that didn't stop him one bit. They grabbed their bags and each kissed Jean on the cheek before they were out the door heading for school. She heard them holler goodbye to Lucien. She had wondered where he was. He had been more withdrawn since Jack's accident.

She heard the front door open and close again. He walked into the kitchen, not making eye contact with Jean. "Morning, Jean."

She watched as he walked over to get a glass of water. "Good morning, Doctor. Have a good walk this morning?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against the sink. "Jean, will you please not call me that?"

She knew this argument was long overdue and she had been prepared to give him the kick in the pants he deserved. He had been home for over six months now and had yet to see any patients. "You are still a doctor, aren't you?"

"Jean." His tone carried a warning but that didn't stop her.

"Are you? Or have you resolved to sulk and wallow in self pity for the rest of your life? I know you have been to hell and back but why do you insist on beating yourself up? You seem to be unhappy with having to carry on when you should be thankful to be alive. Other men were not so lucky. I know I don't need to tell you that but I feel as though you need to be reminded." She took a few steps toward him and reached for his arm. "You are incredibly smart, talented, and good-hearted. Please do not waste that. Your father would like you to join his practice. He needs you. The patients need you. You have to snap out of this." She squeezed his arm and left the room.

He stood there, mouth agape, as he mulled over Jean's verbal thrashing. He knew she was right. He should be happy to be alive. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed a drink.

* * *

Thomas knocked on Lucien's door. Lucien put the half empty bottle of whiskey back in his trunk and got up to answer the door. Thomas smelled the booze on his breath but did his best to ignore it, wondering if this was really a good idea. "Son, come with me to the club. Cec would love to see you." He turned and headed down the stairs, not waiting for an answer.

Lucien groaned but at least he'd be able to have a drink there. After a moment he smiled at his retreating dad. "Yes, father."

They sat at a table near the back. It felt surreal and he wondered if he'd ever get used to being back with his father. He was glad but they still had so much more work to be done on their relationship. A work in progress they were. The sound of his dad talking to Cec broke him from his thoughts.

Cec had a big smile on his face while he addressed Lucien. "So very good to see you again, sir. Hope you'll be staying for a while."

"Thank you, Cec. Good to see you again. You are well?"

"Oh, yes sir. Just the normal aches and pains that come with age but your father takes good care of me."

Thomas spoke up at that point. "Lucien is actually going to be joining my practice, Cec. Maybe he can address some of your concerns at your next visit."

"Oh that's great news, sir! Yes, of course. That would be fine."

Lucien tried to stop the eyeroll but failed. "Dad, I haven't started. I don't know that I'm ready quite yet."

Thomas stared at his son. Cec sensed the tension and excused himself. "Then when? You need to get back to work." He took a deep breath. "What is stopping you, son?"

Lucien fidgeted. He was not ready to have this conversation. Especially not here. He looked around. "I…I don't know. I guess I just…I don't know how to go back to normal living. I just wake up, see some patients, eat and laugh, carry on like nothing ever happened? And I don't even know if I'm good enough to be a doctor anymore. What if I disappoint you?" He was surprised that he let it all out.

Thomas smiled at him. "Lucien, my dear boy, you have to move on. Do you think your wife would want you to live like this? What about your comrades from the war? The ones that didn't make it. You think they would want you to behave like this? I think not. I know from experience son. You can't waste this precious life. After your mother died, I pushed you away. I tried to do what I thought was best for you but I was really pushing you away. I didn't want you to see me grieving and I didn't know what to say or how to handle you. It is a major regret of mine. One that will always haunt me. But I'm glad we have each other now." He choked up toward the end. Lucien's eyes were watering, full of sadness and anger. Sadness for what could have been and anger for the time lost. He understood what his dad was trying to get at. Thomas continued. "I understand your trepidation but you are a good doctor, Lucien. Not very many of us would have been able to save young Jack's life, but you did. You have great instincts. Don't waste that."

That was the second time today he was told this. Apparently, he needed to hear it. He downed his drink and motioned for Cec to bring another. Thomas gave him a worried look. Lucien cleared his throat. "Thank you, dad. I…it means a lot to me to hear you say that. I thought for the longest time you didn't love me."

Thomas interrupted with, "That's not true."

Lucien put his hand on Thomas' shoulder. "I know. I'm beginning to understand that. It just takes time."

Thomas gave him a sad smile. "Lucien, your drinking…"

"I won't stop, dad. As much as you dislike it, it does help me. I need it. For now."

Thomas backed off. He decided to keep that fight for another day. He was pleased with their talk thus far, he didn't want to push it.

* * *

Jean answered the door knowing it would be Nell Clasby for her 2 o'clock appointment. Lucien was in the waiting area reading a magazine when she stopped in midsentence with Jean. "Oh my Heavens. Lucie! What a handsome man you have become. Stand up and let me look at you!"

Lucien blushed and did as he was told. He walked over to give her a hug. "Mrs. Clasby, very nice to see you again."

Nell put her hand on his cheek. "You can do with a trim but you are strapping. Don't you think so, Jean?"

Now it was her turn to blush. She was very amused by the exchange but was thrown at being put on the spot. "Yes, strapping indeed. I'll just get that." She had never been more grateful to hear the phone ring.

Lucien smirked as Jean walked away and led Nell into the exam room. He was taking over the appointments this afternoon while his dad was on a case. So far, it was going well. Just as Jean and Thomas knew it would.

After her exam, Nell had her new prescription in her hand and stopped at the door, looking back at Lucien. "Your mother would be so proud of you. I'm glad you're home, Lucien."

He was stunned. Tears threatened but he controlled them. "Thank you, Nell. You let me know if there's anything I can do."

She smiled and nodded as she left. He stared at the door until he realized Jean was standing there looking at him with a smile on her face. "Tea, doctor?"

He rolled his eyes and grinned at her. "Yes, Jean. That'd be lovely." He followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table.

She noticed his expression had turned and whatever thoughts he was having, did not seem pleasant. She thought maybe now was a good time to try to get him to talk. She sat down and asked softly, "What is it?"

He did a double-take and looked at her, unaware he had drifted off in thought. He smiled softly at her. "It's nothing. I just had a bit of an epiphany." He paused for a moment before he continued. "I think I've had such a difficult time allowing myself to be happy because I was miserable for so long. After my wife and baby girl were killed, I was at the camp. It felt right to be miserable and hurt since they were gone. If the beatings stopped for a few days, I would try to wreak havoc just to get a good beating. But I survived. That didn't feel right. That's why I've been fighting being happy. It just doesn't feel right." The whistle of the tea kettle interrupted the moment. Jean reached up and squeezed his hand before she attended to the kettle. She was trying to choose her words carefully. She was thankful that he opened up to her and she didn't want to ruin it.

She poured their tea and joined him again at the table. "It took me over a year to be happy after Christopher died. I had to move on and be strong for the boys but I wasn't happy. I understand what you mean about it not feeling right but…you have to accept happiness." She reached for his hand again. "You'll get through this. It's not going to be easy but you will get through it." They held each other's eyes for a long moment, slowly moving closer to each other until their faces were inches apart. They jumped back when the front door flew open and heard Jack arguing with Christopher. Both Jean and Lucien were surprised at what almost happened, relieved and disappointed for the intrusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Jean and Lucien avoided each other as best they could, both trying to process their near-kiss and what that would have meant for them. Jean knew she was falling hard for him. There was something about him from the first moment she saw him, aside from his obvious good looks. She supposed it could have started with the stories Thomas told her. Since he moved in, she's gotten to know him better. He's a bit of a lost soul but a genuinely good-hearted man. She owed it to her boys to give them all her attention though. She couldn't do that to them. She wouldn't. They've already lost so much, she couldn't have them feel as though they were losing her too. Besides, she was still in love with Christopher and she felt somewhat guilty having these thoughts and feelings for another man. She needed time.

Lucien will never forget the first time he met Jean. He was instantly attracted to her physically and now that he has gotten to know her, he felt positively besotted. She's soft, gentle, an incredible mother, and most importantly, she's not afraid to set him straight when he steps out of line. She's the first woman since his wife that he has felt this much for. To which, he felt immense guilt for. He still loved and missed his wife so how could he be in a relationship with another woman? It wouldn't be fair to Jean with him feeling so broken. No, he couldn't do that to her. He needed time.

* * *

Thomas walked into the kitchen and paused when he saw Jean sitting at the kitchen table staring into space. He was sure she didn't hear him come into the room. It was obvious something happened between Jean and Lucien. They were both behaving strangely, Lucien more than usual. He knew his chances to find out what happened were greater if he talked to Jean rather than his son. "Jean, are you okay?"

Just as he thought he would, he startled her. "Doctor! I'm sorry, would you like some tea?"

He smiled and joined her at the table. "No, I'm fine, Jean. You look like you need to talk about something though."

Jean stared blankly at him for a moment. There was no way she could tell her boss about her wants and reservations regarding his son. Until she was ready, she would avoid it. "It's nothing really. I was just thinking about Christopher." Which wasn't really a lie. She had been thinking about Christopher and the prospect of moving on from him and what that might do to her boys.

He tried to hide his disappointment. He knew she was lying but understood her wish to avoid talking about whatever the issue may be. He thought for sure she would tell him. He smiled and put his hand on hers. "I didn't know Christopher but I think it might be safe to say he would want you to be happy, Jean."

She was stunned, wondering if he had spoken to Lucien. Just then Thomas grimaced and squeezed her hand tightly. "Doctor, are you alright?"

He gripped at his chest and struggled to speak. "Lucien."

She stood and reached for his shoulders, yelling, "Doctor! Lucien!"

Lucien was in his room and heard the shriek of Jean's voice. He ran down the stairs to see his father hunched over the table and panic on Jean's face. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He just reached for his chest and he's in a lot of pain."

He ran to his father's surgery to grab a bottle of nitroglycerin, blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. He ran back and helped his father to lie down on the kitchen floor. He checked his blood pressure and gave his father one of the tablets. "I'm here, dad." Rubbing his father's shoulder, he waited for signs of relief from the pill. He looked at Jean and his own heart clenched a bit. She had tears streaming down her face, her fear evident. He reached for her arm. "He'll be okay, Jean."

She half-smiled and nodded. She was about to say something when Thomas stirred. All traces of pain had left his face, replaced by exhaustion.

Lucien breathed out a sigh of relief. "Let's get you to bed, dad."

"Bed? Shouldn't we get him to the hospital?"

Lucien shook his head. "They wouldn't be able to do much more for him than I can do here. At least he'll be more comfortable here."

Lucien lifted his father up off the floor and carried him to his room. He managed to get him changed into his night clothes. He took his blood pressure once more.

Jean appeared at the door as Thomas reached for his son. She paused, not wanting to intrude. "Thank you, son."

Lucien smiled and nodded, tears filling his eyes. "You're pulling out all the punches to get me to join your practice. Even having a heart attack. Can't very well say no now, can I?" He patted his father's arm. "Rest now, dad. I'll be in to check on you later." Thomas closed his eyes and smiled contently.

Lucien got up from the bed and saw Jean standing there. He put a finger to his mouth and ushered her into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

She whispered, "A heart attack? What does that mean?"

For the first time since the incident began, he allowed his fears to show and it scared her even more. "Let's go sit down, Jean."

Lucien ran a hand through his hair as he sat in the arm chair across from Jean, who sat on the settee. "Right now he needs to rest. No patients, no police cases. Rest. For at the least six weeks." He sighed heavily. "Then we wait and see how he does." He chanced a look at Jean, who was fighting to control the unshed tears in her eyes. He moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, needing the comfort he was offering. They sat like this for a while.

The electricity between them was almost too much for him to bear and he wondered if she felt it too. "You feel this, don't you?"

Nodding slowly, she answered softly, "I'm not sure what to do about it. I don't know that I'm ready, Lucien."

"Jean, I'm still trying to figure out my way. Right now…it just isn't a good time for me to…"

She reached for his hand. "No, I understand."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm not saying never."

"No, I know." She smiled. "It's actually a bit of a relief. I'm just not ready." They both smiled and stared into each other's eyes for a bit longer than they should.

Lucien broke the eye contact, clearing his throat. "Right. Did my father have any appointments today? I should also call Matthew and let him know what's going on."

Jean cleared her own throat, damning the heat that had risen in her cheeks. "I'll um…I'll check. Yes, that would be a good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

A week had gone by and Lucien was beyond pleased with how well his father was recovering. The medication seemed to be doing the trick. As his father was recovering, Lucien took over the practice full time. It took some getting used to, for the patients and the new doctor. Some patients were warm and receptive to having the younger doctor but most of them were rather leery of having him see to them. They trusted the older Doctor Blake. This younger…more abrasive…more creative way of doctoring was a bit much to take in, especially for the older patients.

Jean gave him credit, he took quite a bit of abuse. He turned the other cheek and used his charm as best he could to combat it. By the end of the second week though, he was looking rather ragged. The worst patient thus far, Mrs. Edith Woodley, snubbed Lucien as soon as she realized she was seeing him instead of the older doctor. Jean had thought she was going to walk out before being seen. It probably would have been best but alas, she stayed and gave him an earful of snide comments and condescension.

She sneered at him as he was writing down her answers to his questions. He could feel her death glare beaming down on him and tried to limit his eye contact with her. "When exactly will your father be back?"

He rolled his eyes. "Four weeks, Mrs. Woodley." He met her eyes and gave her a smile. "Well, everything seems to be in working order and your vitals are where they should be. Here's a refill for your prescription that my father had already prescribed you." He rose to usher her out. "Believe me when I tell you, it has been a pleasure." She scoffed as she walked out the front door. Lucien closed the door and proceeded to lightly bang his head on the door. "Bloody hell." He turned when he heard Jean laughing at him. He glared at her and said, "Are you really making light of my misery?"

This just made her laugh even more. "Lucien…it's…"

He walked up to her and put a hand on both of her shoulders. "Breathe, Jean. Breathe. Honestly, it's really not that funny." He was failing at convincing her as he was chuckling himself. He couldn't help himself, her laugh was infectious. Her hands ended up on his chest. As they both calmed, they realized how close they were to each other, but neither moved. Lucien softly spoke. "Please tell me we don't have any more patients today."

She matched his soft tone. "No, Mrs. Woodley was your last one for today." She looked between his eyes and his lips, yelling at herself to walk away. _Walk away now!_ The knock at the door broke the spell they were both under. "I'll get that!"

Lucien closed his eyes, wondering how long he was going to be able to resist the temptation of Jean Beazley.

"Chief Superintendent Ashby. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Beazley. I was hoping I could see Doctor Blake." He looked to Lucien and specified. "Well, Thomas, that is." Lucien rolled his eyes and walked into the surgery.

Jean smiled and knocked on Thomas' door. "Of course." Opening the door, she said, "Doctor Blake, you have a visitor."

Thomas was sitting up in bed, reading. He looked up to see his friend walk in. "Doug! So good to see you."

"Thomas. It's not like you to lay around all day." He chuckled.

"Well, between my son and Jean, it's safer if I stay where I'm at until they say otherwise." He smiled at Jean.

"And don't you forget it, doctor." She said with a nod as she closed the door to give them some privacy.

"She seems a bit of a firecracker. I think it's best not to cross that one."

"Oh, Jean's an angel. I try to make her believe she scares me though. Makes her feel good." They both laughed.

"How are you feeling, Thomas?"

"Really well, Doug. Lucien is a great doctor and he's been taking good care of me. He insists on my bedrest for another four weeks just to be safe."

"Yes, better to be safe."

Sensing there was something more, Thomas pressed his friend. "What is it Doug?"

"Wiggins is not working out at all. There are holes all throughout his reports." Shaking his head, he looked toward the surgery. "What do you think about your boy helping us out?"

Thomas tried to hide his grin. "I think it would be worth it to at least ask him. He's a smart man, Doug."

Doug grinned. "Of course he is. He's your boy after all." He rose to leave and patted Thomas on his shoulder. "Glad to see you're doing well, Thomas."

Thomas smiled. "Thank you, Doug. Good to see you."

Doug closed the door behind him and walked over to the surgery, peeking in he saw Lucien sitting at the desk reading. He knocked at the door and smiled when Lucien looked up. "Lucien? Chief Superintendent Ashby. We haven't formally met."

He stood and walked over to him. "Yes, sir. Good to meet you." He reached out and shook his hand.

"Your dad speaks rather highly of you."

Lucien's eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "You don't say."

"Oh, come now. You know he's proud of you."

Feeling uncomfortable with the accolades. "What is it you need, Chief Superintendent?"

"The police surgeon we have filling in for your father is not working out. I was hoping you might be willing to give it a go."

Lucien didn't even flinch. Anything to get out of here. "When do you need me?"

Doug thought he would have questions or he'd have to try to persuade him but he definitely didn't expect him to be so willing. "Right then. If you could come with me."

"Absolutely. Let me grab my hat." Ashby walked out the door as Lucien yelled for Jean. She appeared and he explained, "I'm going with the Chief Superintendent. I'm not sure for how long."

She nodded as he ran out the door. Shaking her head, she said to herself, "What just happened?"

* * *

Jean and Thomas were playing cards when Lucien came home. He began pacing his father's room. Thomas looked over his cards at Jean, who was trying to hide her smile, and then looked to his son. "Lucien? How did your first day as police surgeon go?"

He was scratching the back of his head. "Very interesting, father. A male, late twenties, found dead in the park. He was stabbed once and bled out. Nobody saw a thing." He continued to pace.

"Well, it sounds like you did your job, son."

He paused and looked at his dad as if he had struck him.

"Lucien, you are not a copper. You gave Doug the time of death and cause of death, yes?"

"Well, of course, but…"

"But nothing, son. That's the extent of your job. Please, do not cause trouble."

He looked deflated as he left the room. "Yes, dad."

Jean and Thomas watched him go. She looked back at Thomas, "I'll go talk to him. Goodnight, Doctor Blake."

"Yes. Thank you, Jean. Goodnight." He nodded toward the door. "And good luck." They shared a smile.

She found Lucien nursing a glass of whiskey on the settee. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. Father's right. It's none of my business." She saw his jaw working back and forth.

Lightly she said, "But?"

He did a double take to look at her. He couldn't believe how well she knew him. "But I can't stop wondering what happened. Was it an accident? Was it suicide? If it was someone angry with him, it would seem there would be multiple wounds." He looked at Jean again. "Jean, do you know anyone by the name of Charles Drake?"

She thought for a moment. The last name Drake did sound familiar. She put her fingers to her lips when she remembered. He was alarmed by her realization. "You know him?"

She slowly nodded. "If it's the right Charles Drake. I knew his sister, Marissa Sanders. The last I had heard, he had been taken as a prisoner of war."

He closed his eyes. Now, he could understand if it was in fact suicide. The camps did awful things to the mind. Some men couldn't bear it, feeling suicide was the only way to truly be free of it. He rose off the couch and headed for the door.

"Lucien, where are you going?"

"To find Matthew and talk to Marissa Sanders."

* * *

Her boys were spending the night with their cousin, Danny. This meant she was awake at any sound in the house. She was always unnerved when they weren't safe and tucked in where she could protect them. She knew she didn't need to worry when they were at her sister's but she still did. That's why she heard Lucien come home. She grabbed her dressing gown, wanting to know if he found anything out. She went down the stairs and found him downing another glass of whiskey, sitting in the arm chair. She knew it was the same Charles she knew of. She sat on the settee and waited for him to talk. He downed another glass and leaned forward, running his hands through his hair.

His voice was soft and low. "That damn war. It took so many men. Ruined so many families. Continues to do so." She saw the tears in his eyes and fought to control her own from falling. "When will it end, Jean? When will people stop feeling the ripple effects from that blasted war?!"

She slowly shook her head. "I don't have an answer for that, Lucien."

He shook his head and downed another drink. He sniffled and cleared his throat. He needed to change the subject. "You know…you haven't called me Doctor Blake in three days. I'd say that's progress."

She laughed, sniffling herself, appreciative of the levity. "Time for bed, Doctor Blake." At his raised eyebrow, she added, "You know what I mean!"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Jean quickly learned Lucien was terrible at keeping on schedule. The man was infuriating. Every morning before he left, she made sure he knew what time his patients were coming so it wasn't for lack of knowing. He would just get busy with other things, usually at the morgue or at the station.

The last thing she wanted was for Thomas to know Lucien left patients waiting. Fortunately, Thomas kept his door closed for privacy. He didn't want his patients to see him in his current state. Jean was proud of him. She thought he would put up more of a fight the longer he spent in bed but he seemed to be content to follow doctor's orders. Of course she was trying her best to keep him busy with reading and writing articles. She knew he would not be able to stay still if he knew his patients were waiting on their current doctor.

She looked at her watch again and continued pacing, apologizing profusely to Nell Clasby. _Thank goodness we just have another week before old Doctor Blake is back. _She had had enough of this, making excuses and rescheduling, having to suffer the wrath of his displeased patients. At least Nell was being her sweet, understanding self. She heard the back door and then the kitchen faucet. "That has to be him!" She excused herself and walked quickly to the kitchen. To his back she angrily whispered, "Lucien! Where have you been?! Nell has been waiting over an hour-" Her words caught in her throat as she took in his state of dress when he turned around. Her anger quickly changed to concern. "What on earth happened to you?! Are you okay?"

His clothes were covered in dirt and torn. He was bleeding from his knee, lip, and just above his right eye. He also had a scrape on his left cheek. He leaned back against the sink as she slowly walked up to him. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Jean. We had a suspect who was high on bennies and God knows what other type of drugs. Poor Matthew is in the hospital under observation, broken nose and a concussion. Jean, you should have seen how strong this chap was."

She stood there agape. "How many times must we remind you you're not a copper, you're a doctor."

His voice raised a couple octaves. "Well, I wasn't just going to sit there and let the man pummel Matthew."

She looked at him sideways. "And why were you with Matthew in the first place?"

"Well, we…" He cleared his throat, knowing she had him. "So, Nell is here, you say?"

She shook her head as he went to walk past her. "Lucien, you cannot go in there like that. Please, go get changed and I'll tell Nell you won't be but a moment. She's waited this long, what's another ten minutes."

He looked down at himself and said, "Right." He looked to Jean and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "I'll just…"

"Yes, I think you should."

* * *

Lucien was setting the table while Jean was finishing dinner when the boys came home. They both took their turns kissing their mother's cheek and saying hello. Christopher was the first to see Lucien's face. "Wow, what happened to you?" Lucien just gave him a half smile as Jack said, "Bonzer!"

Jean looked quickly between Jack and Lucien, her eyes wide, not liking at all the sound of adoration Jack had for Lucien's wounds. _What is it with boys and romanticizing fights?! _She shot daggers at Lucien to fix this. She was happy that he caught on quickly. "Uh, no Jack, not bonzer. Nothing good comes from fighting." He looked to Jean, who seemed satisfied with his answer.

"You two go wash up now. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." She watched them go and looked to Lucien. "Thank you. You know, you aren't going to be able to hide from your father much longer. I was going to suggest he come eat at the table tonight." Lucien cringed, knowing she was right but not wanting to hear what he would have to say about his face. "Why don't you go get it over with and bring him to the table." She ended her suggestion with a knowing smile.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before he walked to his dad's room. He knocked and opened the door slowly. "Father, dinner is ready. Care to come eat at the table?"

Thomas stared at his son and chuckled while shaking his head. "I had wondered why I hadn't seen you all day. You just can't help yourself, can you?" Lucien's mouth opened, not really knowing what to say. Thomas put on his slippers and dressing gown and said, "Close your mouth, son. Come on." Lucien helped his dad to the kitchen. Jean was pleasantly surprised she didn't hear any yelling and even more shocked to see a smiling Thomas walking toward her.

"Doctor Blake. Nice of you to join us." She winked at Lucien and he rolled his eyes, thinking he was going to get a headache at this rate.

They all sat at the table and began to eat. Thomas was the first to speak. "It's really not all that surprising. You know, when Lucien was little, he was always really good at finding trouble." Lucien closed his eyes and put his fingers to his forehead, shaking his head, wanting to hide. Jean and the boys were quite intrigued though, so his father continued telling them all about the perils of young Lucien.

* * *

Jean sighed. He did it again. Another appointment rescheduled. Another earful that Jean received. She was never more thankful for the end of a day. It seems the least he could do would be to call and let them know he would be late. That wouldn't be like Lucien though. She poured herself a sherry while she made dinner. The man was driving her to drink!

Lucien arrived home close to midnight. He was surprised to find Jean still awake, on the settee, knitting. He paused a moment, watching her. Without turning and looking at him, she said softly, "Your dinner is in the oven."

He smiled and proceeded to sit in the chair opposite her. His voice was low and soft. "Thank you, Jean." She smiled in return. "Jean...I know I haven't been that easy to deal with." She opened her mouth to say something and he cut her off, putting his hand up. "I know. Father is very punctual and I'm…well, I'm not." She gave him a knowing grin. "I just…I just want you to know I appreciate you trying to keep things in order and cleaning up after me." She stared at him, in awe at the sincerity of his words, almost bringing her to tears. "I know I make a right mess of things."

Her voice cracked a bit when she spoke. "You're very welcome, Lucien." She was glad he was finding her knitting particularly interesting because she wasn't sure she would be able to resist his eyes if he were to look at her right now. "You should go eat." He nodded but was still staring at her knitting. She furrowed her eyes at him, not understanding what his sudden obsession was with her knitting.

He snapped his fingers and looked at her. "Knitting needles."

She looked at him like he had two heads and then looked at her knitting. He quickly left the house without explaining himself. She shook her head, staring into space, wondering how she could possibly be falling for this mad, infuriating man.

The next morning, he came home as she was finishing up her breakfast. He knew he was in trouble. He hoped after he explained she would see that she had helped him solve the case. "Good morning, Jean."

Without looking at him, she responded, "Doctor Blake."

_Oh dear, we're back to that. Best get to the point then. _"Jean, I'm sorry I ran out on you last night but watching you knit made me think of a possible weapon that was used on the victim yesterday. And indeed it was. Don't you see? You helped me figure it out." He smiled at her as she looked like she was accepting his apology.

"Someone used a knitting needle to kill someone, huh?"

"Ye-yes." He didn't like the way she asked that, like it gave her an idea. Then she smiled at him and everything was right with the world.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

He grabbed a cup and poured himself some tea, sitting next her, he said, "No. No, this is good. Thank you." They shared a smile as they sat in comfortable silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Jean was pleased to see old Doctor Blake back in action. Well, seeing patients anyway. Lucien was still handling the role of Police Surgeon, much to Chief Superintendent Ashby's chagrin. He had Matthew keep a close eye on him but that just meant that Matthew got in trouble right along with Blake. As much as he hated to admit it though, his solving rate was through the roof. He thought maybe his father would have some advice before he'd be forced to fire him. He just didn't feel the time was quite right yet, not wanting to add anymore stress to the older doctor.

This particular case was getting to all of them. A teenage girl was found strangled. The only person that seemed to know something, a sixteen-year-old boy, wasn't talking. He seemed more terrified than guilty. Lucien watched curiously through the window as Matthew was interrogating him, trying to rather. Ashby walked up behind Lucien. "What the devil do you think you're doing?"

Lucien almost jumped. "Superintendent. I'm just observing."

Ashby put his hands in his pockets as they both looked on. "Hmm, I'd like to observe the autopsy report but I doubt that would be anytime soon. You reckon?"

Lucien sighed. "Yes. Yes, I'll go work on that then." He took one last look at the teenager and left for the morgue. Ashby shook his head, watching him leave.

Instead of going to the morgue, Lucien took a turn toward the crime scene. He wanted to try to put himself in her shoes. What could she have been thinking? Who else could have been there? He got out of the car and walked up to the barn, looking to see if anyone was around. He noticed a padlock on the barn door. "Bugger." Then he smiled and pulled his knife out. Looking around again, he picked the lock.

Once inside, he remembered how her body lay on the ground and tried to visualize a fight between her and her assailant. There were defense wounds on her hands to suggest she tried to fight off her attacker. He got down on the ground, lying in the same position she was in when they found her. He looked to the right and squinted. _What is that?_ He got up and walked over to a mound of hay. Wedged in the hay was a clip of some sort, with a red stain on it. Thinking it could be blood, he wrapped it in his kerchief and put it in his pocket.

He knelt there mulling over theories. He wasn't sure how long he was there but was startled by the sudden appearance of Matthew. "Bloody hell, Blake!" Matthew quickly looked behind him and side to side, thankful there was no one else around. "Superintendent will have my arse if sees you here. He's supposed to be meeting me here. Go!"

Lucien quickly rose and walked toward Matthew. "Yes, of course. We'll talk later, Matthew. Yes?"

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "It was a lot less stressful when your dad was the police surgeon." He noticed Lucien's smirk as he watched him get into his car and drive away. Ashby arrived less than five minutes after Lucien left. Matthew looked to the sky to thank his lucky stars.

"Did I just see the doctor coming from here?"

Matthew used his best poker face. "You may have seen him on the road but he wasn't coming from here."

Ashby shook it off, believing Matthew.

* * *

It was late when he arrived home. He was glad to see Jean was still awake. She smiled as he walked in and collapsed lengthwise on the settee. "Doctor. Long day?"

He released a heavy sigh. "Yessss. And we are no where closer to figuring out what happened to the victim. To make matters worse, she was a beautiful 15-year-old girl with her whole life ahead of her."

Jean looked sympathetically at him. "Oh no." She paused her knitting and looked up toward the boys' room, trying to imagine how she would feel if anything were to happen to Christopher Jr. or Jack. They sat there for a moment before Lucien got to his feet.

"Sherry, Jean?"

"Yes, I think I would like a glass. After that news."

"I'm sorry, Jean. I really shouldn't talk to you about this case. This one's a bit too close to home." He poured himself a whiskey and Jean a sherry.

"No, Lucien. It's alright. I'd like to help if I can. Makes me feel quite useful."

He handed her the glass of sherry but didn't let go right away. Speaking low and soft he said, "Jean, you're always more than useful."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Lucien."

He sat back down and asked, "How was father today?"

"He did very well. Although, he went to bed fairly early."

"Good. He still needs as much rest as he can get. Did he go for his walk like I told him to?"

She smiled, thinking it was great to see how much he cared for his father. "He did. Jack went with him."

Lucien chuckled but was sglad his father wasn't alone. "You have lovely boys, Jean. You're doing a great job with raising them."

She blushed and smiled again, staring into his eyes. He was being sincere. He was charming, yes, but this was genuine. She didn't know how much longer she could resist this man. Looking away from his eyes she softly said, "Thank you, Lucien."

There was a knock at the door. Lucien got up and put a hand on Jean's shoulder to stop her from getting up. "I'll get it."

The second he opened the door, Matthew stormed in. "Bloody hell, Blake!"

Lucien whispered, looking to his dad's room. "Shh, Matthew. Please, keep it down. Dad's asleep already. Let's go in here." He guided him to where Jean was.

She looked up. "Oh, hello Matthew. Let me give you two some privacy." She began to gather her knitting but Lucien stopped her.

"No, Jean, it's alright. You can stay." Matthew shot a questioning look at him. Lucien responded, "I've told her the gist of the case."

Matthew shook his head. "Blake, you are not a detective. This is why you keep getting into trouble."

Jean looked at Lucien, unaware of his issues with the police. She thought he had been doing a good job since they kept him on.

Matthew continued, "The only thing keeping you is your solve rate." To Lucien's smirk, he added, "You're bloody impossible, you know that?"

Lucien put a hand on his shoulder. "Matthew, I'm sorry if I make your job more difficult. I really am and I'll try to work on that. But I see a puzzle and I must solve it. That's just who I am." He squeezed his shoulder and Matthew's expression softened a bit. "Look, I'll be more open with you about my theories and try to be less impulsive. For instance, letting you know I need to see a crime scene instead of you finding me there like today."

They shared a smile. "Yes, that would be a good start." They sat down and Matthew asked, "So, did being at the crime scene do anything for you?"

Jean raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused by their exchange. Lucien smiled as he removed the kerchief covered clip from his pocket. "Actually, I found this."

"Blake, that's evidence! You can't just take what you want from a crime scene!"

Choosing to ignore him, he pointed to the red substance on the clip. "I need to test this though. I think it might be Amy's blood."

Matthew shook his head. "Okay, I'll add it to my report."

"Matthew, were you able to get anywhere with Sam?"

"No, he wouldn't say a word."

Lucien looked at Jean. "I have an idea." She didn't like the sound of that. "Jean, Sam is a sixteen-year-old. He found the body. The police think he knows more than he's letting on. Now, I don't think he killed her." Matthew scoffed. "Matthew, this boy looks more scared than guilty. I think he's afraid to tell us who did it." He looked to Jean. "What do you say about seeing if Christopher can get through to this young chap?"

"My Christopher? You want my boy to talk to a suspect?"

"Jean, he's not dangerous. He's scared. I think he would talk to someone his own age and I think Chris could help." Jean stared at him. He could tell she was thinking about it.

"It's actually not a bad idea. I hate to admit it, but I agree with Lucien."

Jean looked to Matthew and then back to her knitting. "He'd be safe?"

"Absolutely. We will all be there watching. Lucien's right though, this kid isn't dangerous. You can be there too, Jean."

"You better believe I'll be there!" Lucien tried to hide his smile.

They set it up. Jean would speak with Chris in the morning and, if he agreed, they would go to the station in the morning. She still had some reservations, but she thought Lucien might be onto something. Matthew left feeling better than when he arrived.

* * *

Lucien had a feeling he wasn't going to have a restful sleep that night. He had another two glasses of whiskey after Jean had gone to bed. He was hoping that was going to be enough to stave off the nightmares. Jean wasn't sure how long he had been shouting before she woke. It had been a while since his last nightmare. This one seemed particularly bad. The boys were in their doorway with matching worried looks.

"It's okay, go back to bed. He'll be okay." She waited for them to agree and closed their door. She looked to Lucien's door and sighed. She knocked first and then opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. She whispered to him as she walked over to the bed. "Lucien!"

"Noooo! Sergeant!" His brow was furrowed deeply and sweat glistened against his skin. His singlet was drenched.

She sat on the bed and spoke softly to him, stroking his arm and shoulder. "Shh, Lucien. It's just a dream. It's alright. You're alright. Lucien, it's okay."

His eyes snapped open and he was struggling to get his breathing under control. "Jean." He ran his hands through his hair, holding his head for a long moment. "So sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do. I woke you up." He had tear streaks down his face and she could see new tears forming in his eyes. He was struggling and it broke her heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with her. She changed position, sitting on his bed so that she was leaning back against the headboard. "Come here." He was confused. She opened her arms and patted her stomach for him to lay his head against it. He hesitated but did so, putting his arms around her in turn. He squeezed her, needing this contact more than he realized. She stroked his head. "I'm sure you experienced hell, Lucien. I can't even imagine the things you must have seen and felt. Please never apologize for your nightmares. I'm sorry you were put through it." She felt him shake and realized he was sobbing. She held him tighter. Eventually the shaking stopped and she felt his hold on her loosen. He had fallen back asleep. She stayed in that position until daylight started to crack through the window, wondering what she was going to about this.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Jean was able to slip away from Lucien without him waking. She took her time washing up and changing, getting ready for the day. She had breakfast on the table and was discussing the issue of Sam with Christopher when Lucien walked in. He avoided her eyes, clearly embarrassed for showing such emotion last night. She rolled her eyes and told herself they would talk later and finished up with Christopher. "So, what do you think?"

Christopher nodded and said, "Sure, if you think it would help. I don't mind talking to him."

Lucien was glad to hear it and smiled at the boy. "Thank you, Christopher."

Jean was proud. She had tried her best to raise them right and help others. That's what Christopher was doing and he didn't even hesitate. "Okay, you two go get washed up. Jack, we'll drop you off at Danny's."

"Yes, mum."

The silence was palpable after the boys went upstairs. He knew he should say something. He felt awful. "Jean, I-"

Thomas walked in and sat at the table, grumbling something about the Courier and politics, prompting Jean and Lucien to share a smile. He slapped the paper down and his look softened as he watched his son. "Lucien, did I hear you last night? Are the nightmares still bad? We might be able to do something for them."

Lucien turned red. He really didn't want to talk about this right now. Jean could feel the tension. "I'm fine, dad. Thank you though. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Thomas shook his head. "Always was such a stubborn boy." He looked to Jean, shaking his finger at her. "He got that from his mother, you know."

"Oh, I'd venture to say he probably got a decent amount from both of you, Doctor. With all due respect." She shot him a gleaming smile and he chuckled.

He looked back to Lucien and said, "She knows me too well."

"Yes, I don't expect you get away with much around Jean. She's good at keeping you honest!" The change of topic helped ease his muscles.

* * *

Christopher looked through the glass. "Hey, I know him. He goes to my school. Sam something..." He was trying to remember his last name.

Matthew offered, "Rutherford, Sam Rutherford."

Christopher nodded and looked toward the room again. Jean rubbed his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do this."

He looked back at her and said, "It's just a talk, mum. I'll be okay."

At Lucien's nod, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "Hi, Sam. Do you remember me from Algebra last year?"

He had been staring at the table but lifted his head when he heard Christopher. "Yeah, Chris, right?"

He smiled and sat down. "Yes, that's right."

"So, why are you here?"

"You meet the police surgeon?" At Sam's nod, he continued. "Me and my family live in his father's house." He looked at the glass where they were all watching. "Honestly, mate? They know you know something and they're hoping you can talk to me."

His honesty was appreciated. Sam wrung his hands and looked back to the table. After a long moment, he spoke. Christopher almost didn't hear him. "I don't know what to do, Chris."

"Well, my mom always tells me it's better to get something off your chest and talk it through with someone than keeping it inside. So, maybe just start from the beginning?"

"You know Tommy Kinser?"

Christopher rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know him." The kid didn't have a great reputation. Fortunately, Christopher never had firsthand experience with him but the stories he heard were plenty. He noticed tears forming in Sam's eyes and asked him softly, "Sam, did Tommy do this?" Sam just nodded slowly. "Mate, you have to tell them about this."

"I can't! Tommy will kill me too!"

"No, mate. Not if you tell them. They'll go get him and he won't be able to touch anyone again. I promise."

"Did you know Amy?"

"I don't think so."

He wiped his tears from his face. "She was a friend of mine. Tommy kept trying to get her to go out with him. She didn't like him because he was so mean to me." Just then he knew what he needed to do. _Someone needs to stick up for Amy_. He looked at Christopher with fire in his eyes. "Okay. I'll tell them what happened. For Amy."

Christopher nodded and headed for the door. He turned back and said, "If you need anything, Sam."

He softly said, "Thank you, Chris."

Once he opened the door, he looked at Matthew and said, "He's ready to talk to you." Matthew clapped him on the back as he headed into the room.

Sam had witnessed Tommy kill Amy. He had lured her to the barn where he attacked her. Sam heard a ruckus coming from the barn as he was walking home from school. He looked into the barn just as Amy stopped moving and Tommy took his hands from her throat. Sam hid until he saw Tommy leave, feeling guilty that he cowered instead of running for help. When the police picked up Tommy, they noticed he had scratches on his arms. They were also able to link the clip that Lucien found to him.

* * *

By the time Lucien came home, the boys were in their room. He wanted to talk to Christopher and tell him how well he did. _That will have to wait until morning_. He walked into the parlor and stood there watching his father. He was overcome with emotion. His father looked worn. He knew his days with him were numbered but he was glad they both agreed to make peace with each other. He realized his dad was looking back at him, smiling. He walked and sat down next to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better, dad." He almost said it without choking up but he lost a bit of the last word.

He patted Lucien's knee. "Thank you, son. It helps having you here." Knowing his son was having difficulty, he changed the subject. "I hear Christopher did a standup job today."

Lucien sniffed and smiled big. "He was incredible, dad. Jean has done a great job with those boys."

Thomas tried to hide his smile and decided now would be a good time to scope out his son's interest with Jean. "She's an incredible woman. Makes sense her boys would be too." Lucien nodded. "She'd make a great wife…don't you think?"

It was only then that Lucien realized what his dad was hinting at. He looked to his dad and shook his head. "Now's not a good time, dad. For either of us." He could see his dad wasn't buying it. He let out a deep sigh. "Don't get me wrong. I'm rather…fond of her, but…"

"But what?"

"She has the boys to look after. And I'm…I'm trying to find myself again."

"Oh, rubbish. You can live your whole life trying to find yourself. Why not try with someone to share in that journey? I'm telling you son, you two are good for each other. I just hope you two don't waste too much more time before you come to terms with that fact." He rose from his chair amused at his son's stunned, speechless expression. "Night, son. Get some sleep."

His head was spinning with his father's candidness. He knew he was right but there was so much to lose if it didn't work out. He shook his head, needing a drink.

* * *

She found him sitting at the table in the dark with his bottle of whiskey. The moonlight coming in through the window gave enough light for her to see him. Instead of turning on the light she opted to just take a seat next to him. She could see his eyes were full of unshed tears. She waited for him to speak.

Softly he did. "Christopher was incredible today."

She beamed with pride at that. "I think he quite liked it. I overheard him telling Jack all about it earlier. I'm not sure he's going to sleep tonight."

Sleep. He has grown to hate this time of day, never knowing what sleep might bring. Lucien smiled sadly. "I never used to drink alone, Jean. I just…the war and-"

She put her hand on his forearm to stop him. "Lucien, you don't need to explain yourself. I can understand why you drink. As much as it pains us to see it…we understand." He was grateful for her words but it did little to ease the shame he felt and she knew. "You have nothing to be embarrassed for." He gave her an incredulous look. "I've never told anyone this before but I still carry guilt for Christopher enlisting." _That got his attention_. "We had a horrible fight the night before he enlisted. I still wake up in a cold sweat sometimes, reliving it. I pushed him to it. He died because of that stupid argument."

"Jean, I doubt that very much."

It was her turn to smile sadly at him. "I'll tell you what. I will work on not feeling guilty if you will work on not feeling embarrassed for showing emotion around me."

He cocked his head to the side giving her a half smile. "Deal." He downed his glass and they continued to sit there in the dark, in comfortable silence, each getting lost in their own thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They had all just finished dinner. The boys went upstairs to finish their homework. Lucien was helping Jean dry the dishes after she washed them. Thomas still sat at the table, sipping his tea, watching them out of the corner of his eye. They worked well together, occasionally teasing each other. He was enjoying the scene when the blasted phone rang. Jean handed Lucien the last dish and went to answer it. As she was talking to the caller, Lucien chanced a look at his father. He was not amused by the smirk he found there. He meant for his tone to hold a warning but failed due to his sudden happiness. "Not a word, dad."

Feigning innocence, he responded, "What's that, son?"

Trying to hide his own grin, he said, "I know exactly what you're thinking. That smirk isn't hiding anything."

"Oh, come now. I can't be excited for my son and favorite girl?"

He leaned closer to him. "Dad, there's nothing to be excited about." He smiled at his father's pout and straightened as Jean was walking back into the kitchen. Before she spoke, he quickly added, "Yet."

"Ha, that's my boy!"

Jean was confused by the tail end of their conversation and the chuckle Lucien and Thomas shared, wondering if she should be worried. Lucien shook his head and looked to Jean silently asking who was on the phone.

"Uh, Lucien, Matthew needs you to meet him at the Soldiers' Hill Hotel. There's been a death."

He sighed. "Right, so much for a quiet evening. Thank you, Jean." She gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked past her.

* * *

Lucien was glad he was pulled away tonight, giving him an excuse not to sleep. He parked and walked into the hotel, noticing a housekeeper being consoled by another hotel employee. He assumed she was the one to find the body.

He walked into the room which was now a crime scene. "Matthew. Superintendent. What have we got?"

Matthew answered, "Zelda Fitzgerald, age 28."

"Quite the name."

"Indeed. She was checked in for two nights."

There was quite a bit of blood. He knelt and felt around her head. "Well, it looks to be blunt force as the possible cause of death. Her skull is fractured right here." After skimming over the rest of her body, he said softly while shaking his head, "Goodness me. Whoever did this was very angry with her." He stood looking at Matthew. "I'll be able to tell you more once I perform the autopsy."

Ashby asked, "Time of death, doctor?"

Lucien cocked his head as he looked at the body. "Judging by the lividity and rigor mortis, I'd say at least 15-20 hours."

"Okay, so we are looking at late last night or early this morning then?"

Lucien nodded. "Again, I'll know more when I do the autopsy." He slowed as he said the last word, distracted by a bloody kerchief under the table across the room. "What is that?" Matthew was closer to it and picked it up with his gloved hand. They both looked it over. "That looks rather expensive, that quality of stitching there." He was pointing at the initials P.T. that were stitched into the garment. "P.T…Patrick Tyneman, perhaps?"

Matthew shook his head. "Blake, don't go there." He looked at the superintendent, hoping he didn't hear the mention of Tyneman's name.

Lucien knew the Tynemans' practically owned Ballarat but that shouldn't mean they be exempt of suspicion if there were evidence pointing toward them. He decided to drop it for now. He'd go and talk to Patrick later.

"Doctor? Are you just going to stand there all day or am I going to get an autopsy report sometime this year?" He smiled at Ashby. He was a bit rough around the edges but he liked him.

* * *

Lucien decide to stop by the Colonists' Club on the way to the morgue, willing to bet Patrick would be there. He walked in and Cec greeted him.

"Cec, how are you?"

"Very good, sir. Thank you. Can I get you anything?"

Lucien looked around the room. "You haven't seen Patrick Tyneman by chance, have you?"

"Yes, sir. In the next room over."

Lucien patted his shoulder. "Splendid. Thank you, Cec."

Lucien walked over to the other room and saw Patrick getting ready to leave. "Patrick, you have a moment?"

"Lucien Blake? What would you have to talk to me about?"

God, he hated his smugness. "Well, Patrick, as you may know, I am the acting police surgeon."

"Oh yes, how is your father doing?"

He knew he really didn't care, but he would play along. "Doing well. Thank you for asking." He started to walk away from Lucien. "Patrick, what's your relationship to Zelda Fitzgerald?" He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back to Lucien, looking around to see if anyone else was within hearing range of their conversation.

Patrick walked up to Lucien so that he was within inches. "I have nothing to say to you. Now, leave me alone or I will have you brought up on harassment charges." He glared at him and slowly turned to walk away, leaving Lucien surer than ever of Patrick's involvement with this case.

* * *

Lucien walked into the station just as Ashby slammed down the phone. "Blake! Care to tell me why you felt the need to discuss this case with Patrick Tyneman?"

Lucien looked at Matthew, who had closed his eyes and shook his head at the news. "He knows something, Superintendent! He didn't deny knowing her."

Ashby walked up to Lucien and said in a low growl, "You are off this case. Go home and pull yourself together. Maybe read the police surgeon handbook while you're at it." He walked back to his desk and yelled, "And stay away from Patrick Tyneman!"

Lucien was irate. "He's involved somehow and you're just going to let it go?!" He slapped the autopsy report down on the desk. "Your report, sir." Ashby glared at him. Lucien couldn't believe they would be excluding anyone from being a suspect just because of their standing in the community. He left quickly, not making eye contact with Matthew. He knew he was disappointed in him. He needed to go home and run off some steam.

* * *

Jack and Christopher were throwing the ball around when Lucien came back from his run. They could tell he wasn't in a good mood and shared a look. They watched him as he went into the garage and started to do pull-ups with a bar hanging from the ceiling. They stopped throwing the ball, in awe of how many he was doing and how easy he made it look. They walked over to him as he started doing push-ups. Jack had a big smile on his face, waiting for him to stop before he asked, "Lucien, can you teach me how to do those pull-ups like you?"

He smiled. The exercise did little to lighten his anger but a simple question from little Jack was able to bring him down a few notches. "It's not really something you have to learn, Jack. You just have to build muscle to be able to endure it." He didn't really understand, so Lucien decided to show him. "Come here. Turn around." He lifted Jack so that he could reach the bar. "Now, try to pull your chin up to the bar." He struggled but he did it. "There you go! Well done, Jack!" Christopher smiled, proud of his little brother.

Jack released his hands from the bar and Lucien caught him, lowering him to the ground. He looked at Lucien, wringing his hands at the burn and hurt from gripping the bar. "How do you do that? I only did one and that was hard!"

Lucien laughed. "Like I said, it takes muscle and you will be able to do as many as me in no time." He ruffled Jack's hair, causing him to laugh. Jean yelled for them to come in and get washed up for dinner. "Go on." He watched as they ran inside.

Jean waited for them to get past her and she looked to Lucien. "Will you be eating with us?"

"I don't think so, Jean. I'm not hungry. Thank you, though."

She wanted to ask him what was bothering him but left it alone for now. She smiled and nodded as she turned to walk inside.

* * *

Jean was knitting in the parlor when Thomas walked in. "Jean." Thomas smiled as he sat down in the arm chair. "What are you making now?"

She returned his smile and said, "Scarves for the boys."

"Very smart."

They sat in silence for a while, Thomas trying to figure out how to approach the subject of her and Lucien.

"I see you're getting along okay with Lucien."

Slowly, she replied, "Yes...why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just glad." He chanced a look at her and saw her eyebrows were furrowed and her knitting long forgotten. "I just…I see the way you two look at each other. It reminds me of my Genevieve and me. But, Jean, I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is watching. He does the same thing. How long are you two going to go before you realize you should do something about it?"

She tried to sound firm but her voice cracked when she said, "Doctor, the boys are my priority."

"Yes, as they should be. And they always will be. But, Jean, you can still have a life while keeping them your priority. They need you to be happy and maybe they need a father figure in their life again? They are quite fond of Lucien. I am fairly certain they would be okay with you two courting."

She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. Was this even appropriate to discuss with her boss? Then again, Thomas was much more than just her boss. She knew this. She decided to share her other issue with moving on. "I can't replace my Christopher, doctor." Her tears that were threatening began to fall.

"Oh, Jean dear." He moved so he was sitting next to her on the settee, putting his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Jean, you wouldn't ever be _replacing_ him. You're finding someone to help share your life, bring you happiness." He waited a moment before he continued. "Just think about it."

She huffed. "I feel like it's all I've been thinking about."

He smiled. "I'm sure you have. Think about what I said." He squeezed her shoulders. "I want to see you both happy. Good night, Jean."

He rose and walked to the hall before he heard a faint, "Good night, doctor." Smiling, he continued to his room.

* * *

Lucien answered the door, wondering who it could be at this late hour. He whispered, trying not to wake his father, "Matthew, please come in. Let's go back here."

"Sorry for the late call, Lucien."

"No, no, it's fine. Matthew, I owe you an apology."

Matthew put his hand up to stop him. "Yes, you said you were going to let me in on your little stunts but you didn't this time. All that aside, you were half right." At his confused look, Matthew continued. "The kerchief was indeed Patrick's. He was having an affair with her. They had an argument that night and he gave her his kerchief because she was crying. She was working him for his money. She had another man she working as well. He found out about her and Tyneman and one thing lead to another."

Lucien's mouth was agape. "Bloody hell."

"Yeah. You know, Ashby was already planning on bringing in Tyneman before you went over there. You have to talk to me, Lucien, otherwise I can't help you." With that he turned to leave, leaving Lucien to his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucien walked into the station with Matthew. They were in the middle of bickering over the latest cricket game when Constable Taylor brought in three kids in handcuffs. He was particularly rough with one of the kids, forcing him down into the seat. The kid winced from the pain.

To say Lucien was surprised who it was would be a gross understatement. "Jack?"

The boy looked up, terrified but relieved to see a friendly face. "Lucien!"

"Shut up, you!" The constable put his hand up to threaten to hit Jack and Lucien glared at him, daring him.

Matthew chimed in, knowing his friend was close to pummeling Taylor, he put his arm out in front of Lucien when he made a move to go over to the young constable. "Taylor, is that really necessary?" He didn't think very highly of him; they had clashed many times before. Lucien looked to Matthew for help. Matthew put his hand on Lucien's shoulder to try to calm him. "What happened?"

"These three hooligans got into a fight with some other kids. They had a gun and a knife on them." Jack hung his head in shame. His friend Timmy had shoved the gun into his hands just before the police got there, which was why Taylor was being so rough with him.

Ashby walked in and had already been briefed by another officer. "Taylor, let's get these three into separate rooms." He looked at Lucien. "Doctor, don't you have someplace to be?"

Lucien fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Doug, I know this boy." He said as he nodded to Jack. "He's a good kid. Please-"

Ashby held up his hand. "That's enough, Doctor. There will be no special privileges just because you know him."

Lucien started to speak but Matthew stopped him, shaking his head. They watched as Jack was led into the interrogation room. "Matthew, we have to do something. I can't believe Jack would do this."

"I will see what I can find out. Why don't you go home and get Jean? She's going to want to be here. It's probably best if she hears this from you." _Jean_. He hadn't thought of that but he didn't feel right leaving Jack. Matthew sensed his conflict and eased his mind. "I'll stay close to Jack. He'll be okay. Go."

He quickly went home. He walked inside. Christopher was still at school and it looked like Jean and Thomas were finishing up their lunch. They had heard the front door and she called out, asking him if he was hungry.

He replied as he came around the corner into the kitchen. "No, thank you, Jean."

Her face dropped at his sad tone. "What is it, Lucien? What's happened?"

He stared at her, knowing this was going to break her heart but she needed to know. He took a deep breath and answered her. "It's Jack. It seems he's in some trouble with the police. I came to get you."

"What?! What happened?"

"I'll explain in the car. We must go."

Thomas said, "I'm coming too."

By the time they got to the station, Jack and his friends were in the cells. Ashby saw them and explained the boys were being charged. Jean's shaky hand covered her mouth as her tears started to fall.

Lucien couldn't believe what he was hearing, knowing full well what charging him would mean. "Doug, he's a good boy! Please! Do not make this worse for him. If you send him to Melbourne, he'll just get in deeper with the wrong crowd. He's an impressionable boy, at that age where he's trying to fit in. I'll watch him, make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

Doug scoffed. "Why is that last bit not so comforting? You can't even keep yourself out of trouble!"

He rolled his eyes but he did have a point. "Doug, please?!"

His father interrupted, speaking low and slow. "Doug, you have my word." The two old friends looked at each other for a long moment and agreed. He knew he could trust the older doctor.

"Okay. But only because the other boy backed up his story. This Timmy boy shoved the gun into Jack's hands just before Taylor got there."

Jean breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Thomas had his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Doug."

Looking at Jean, Lucien said, "Yes, thank you, Superintendent."

* * *

Everyone was quiet on the way home, Jean wouldn't let go of Jack's hand. When they got out of the car, Christopher came running out of the house. "Where did everybody go?" His smile fell when he saw everyone's faces. Lucien shook his head nodding for the boy to come with him. Jean walked past him with Jack as they walked into the house. Thomas had some paperwork to do so he went straight to his surgery.

"Chris, let's go for a walk."

He explained what all had happened and waited for Christopher to absorb it all. A walk was a good idea, Christopher thought. It helped ease the shock of all that he heard. "I know that kid. I told Jack to stay away from him!"

Lucien smiled. "Now, Chris, we both know what it's like to be his age. Even though he knew he shouldn't, I can understand why he still hung around the boy." Seeing Chris' disbelief and shaking his head at Lucien's words, he continued. "Let me ask you something. You don't need to answer, just think about it. When you were Jack's age, did you ever do something you know you shouldn't have but did it anyway? You didn't get caught but you could have gotten in a world of trouble if you had?" He saw him thinking. "I know this may not surprise you but I sure did. Lots of times." They walked for a while with neither talking. Lucien looked at Christopher and noticed his expression had turned from anger to compassion. He understood. He put his arm around Christopher's shoulders, squeezing a bit. "Go easy on your brother. He got the life scared out of him today." At Christopher's nod, he continued, "But watch him. We can't let him get into any more trouble. Ashby will have my hide!" They shared a smile as they walked into the house.

Jean was coming down the stairs when Christopher turned back and gave Lucien a big hug. "Thank you, Lucien." Lucien was frozen, mouth agape. He didn't expect that, they've always shook hands. He made eye contact with Jean. Her expression was one of amusement and love. Christopher went past her to go up the stairs. "Hi, mum."

She smiled at him. "Dinner will be ready half past five. Get washed up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Christopher was worried about his brother but was thankful Lucien was there for him.

* * *

The boys and Thomas had gone to bed. Lucien was in the parlor listening to the wireless when Jean came down the stairs. She watched him for a moment. He was resting his head on the back of the chair, eyes closed, foot tapping to the beat of the music. Without opening his eyes he said, "I feel like I'm being watched."

She huffed a laugh at being caught and came in to sit on the settee. "It's just lovely to see you relax. It doesn't happen very often."

"I don't know about that, Jean. I'm finding it easier to relax lately." He opened his eyes and got lost in hers for a moment. He spoke low and softly. "I think you have something to do with that." She blushed and broke the eye contact, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. He cleared his throat. "How about a sherry?"

"Yes, please!"

He laughed at her excitement. "Yes, I imagine you'd need a few after today." He got up to get her drink.

"I would say I've never been so scared as I was today but that's not true. Twice now I thought I would lose Jack and twice you saved him."

He smiled and sat next to her on the settee, handing her drink to her. "That's not really true. Father saved him this time. Ashby wasn't going to do it for me."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Regardless, you were there for him. And apparently you were there for Christopher too. He rarely gives hugs."

"Yes, I know. I was quite taken." He smiled at the thought.

Jean downed her drink and looked at him. "Lucien. Thank you."

He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. "My pleasure, Jean." He was relieved when she leaned into his side. They sat back and he held her as she cried on his shoulder. As he held her, she knew the doctor was right, she and Lucien could be good for each other…and the boys.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I'm telling you, Jean, it goes the other way." This time of night was becoming her favorite part of the day. The boys and Thomas were already in bed and, if he wasn't working on a case, she and Lucien would spend the time together, listening to music, talking, anything they could do to just to be together. Currently, they were working on a jigsaw puzzle. Lucien was shaking his head at her and was rather put out she refused to listen to him and then...the puzzle piece fit. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Right. Like that."

Jean was grinning ear to ear, hands on her knees. "Well, care for some humble pie, Doctor?" She made to get up from the settee but he stopped her with his hand on her arm.

"Oh, no you don't. Not the "doctor" business again."

She paused and genuinely asked, "Why don't you like to be called "doctor"."

He leaned in toward her. "You know, I don't mind so much when other people call me that, but you..." He blushed a bit and his voice got softer. "I want you to call me by my name." Her shade of red matched his and she smiled. They still hadn't officially moved past the friend stage. They had comforted each other when need be, even cuddled on the settee a few evenings while listening to the wireless but it was perfectly harmless. His current proximity to her and the look in his eyes had her heart racing.

She whispered, "Lucien it is then." She leaned toward him. Their lips met in the softest, sweetest of kisses. They both smiled as they broke the kiss. His hand came up to caress her cheek.

He said softly, "It feels like I have waited an eternity to do that."

"Well, don't make it that long for kiss number two."

"You mean you'll let me kiss you again?"

She said with a wink, "Only if you're good."

He enjoyed their banter immensely. He took her hands in his and looked more serious. "Jean, the last time we spoke of the prospect of us-"

"I know but I don't want to fight it anymore, Lucien. I care about you and I'd like to try to see if we can make this work."

He kissed her hand. His bright smile was back along with the twinkle in his eye. "So then, you'll let me court you?"

She squeezed his hands. "Oh, please do." Lucien leaned in and kissed her lips with a little more confidence this time, catching her top lip between his as he broke away. "I quite like kiss number two."

She snuggled into his side as he chuckled and put his arms around her. "There will be plenty more of that." He squeezed her. "You make me very happy, Jean."

She squeezed him in return. "That goes both ways, Lucien." They sat there, content in each other's arms until the early morning, eventually finding their way to their own bedrooms.

* * *

Thomas could tell something had changed. The two of them were sitting closer together and the innocent touches lasted a bit longer than would pass for innocent. He was trying to contain his excitement until he had confirmation. He didn't want to pry but he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to wait for them to tell him. Finally a few nights later, after the boys went upstairs, he blurted it out. "Do you two have something you'd like to tell me?!" He scoffed at their matching innocent faces. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know you two are up to something."

Lucien pulled a bill from his billfold and handed it to Jean, who gladly took it. At his dad's confused look he said, "Jean said you'd be the first to crack. I was sure the boys would." At his father's slow rising grin he continued, "Father, Jean and I are officially courting."

"Oh, that's splendid, son!" He stood, as fast as he could at his age, and kissed Jean on the cheek. "That's the best medicine for this old heart." Jean's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Thank you, Doctor."

He walked over to his son and gave him a bear hug, then pushed back a bit and said with his finger waving at him, "Don't you screw this up."

Lucien rolled his eyes but couldn't contain his smile. "Gee, thanks, dad." Looking at Jean he said, "I'll try my best not to."

He patted Lucien on the back. "That's all I have ever asked of you, that you do your best. I'm proud of you son." All three of them were teary eyed.

Jean cleared her throat. "Who would like some tea?"

Thomas put his hand up. "Oh, none for me, thank you. I need to read up on some files and then go to bed."

They watched as he walked around the corner toward the study. Lucien stepped toward Jean, hands in his pockets. "Well, that went well."

She laughed and closed the distance. "I knew it would."

Before their lips met, he said, "I can't believe you actually took my money."

She put her hand behind his head, pulling him to her as she laughed into his kiss. She briefly pulled back. "I won, fair and square." His chuckle vibrated her lips. His hands went to her hips as he deepened the kiss. He groaned into her mouth when he heard the ring of the phone. Leaning his forehead against hers, they knew Thomas would pick it up but there was no doubt who the call would be for.

He kissed her nose when his dad called for him. "I suspect 'don't wait up' is in order." She gave him a sympathetic smile as she watched him walk away.

* * *

It was indeed Matthew on the phone and they spent most of the night trying to figure out why an Army Sergeant had drowned in Lake Wendouree. They couldn't find any evidence at the scene. There was no car, so they weren't even sure how he got there. Lucien spent the rest of the night performing the autopsy. He found the sergeant hadn't drowned at all, he had been killed before he went into the water. He had died from blunt force trauma to the chest. He dropped off his report for Matthew and Ashby and went home, wondering what could have happened to the sergeant.

He got home just in time to wave to the boys as they were off to school. He slowly made his way inside. His dad was in the surgery and Jean was cleaning the kitchen. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and said, "You must be exhausted. Can I fix you something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Jean. I'm going to see if I can get some sleep first."

She sensed there was something more than just exhaustion causing his somber mood but she didn't push. She watched him as he made his way to the stairs. He seemed a bit preoccupied. She came to the conclusion they must not have gotten very far with the case. She made a mental note to stay close by in case he needed to talk.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. Jean opened the door to a tall man in uniform, about Lucien's age, maybe older.

"Is this the home of Lucien Blake?"

Jean didn't know why but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her guard went up automatically. "Yes, it is. Can I help you?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Is he in, Miss?"

She held her ground. "It's Mrs. Beazley. And you are?"

"Major Alderton."

"I'll go see if he's available, Major. Won't be but a moment." With that she shut the door and left him on the front porch. She knew it was rude but she didn't like the feeling she was getting from this man. She went up to Lucien's room and knocked lightly. She slowly opened the door, smiling at his soft snore. He was still in his trousers and his singlet. He didn't even make it under the covers. She hated to have to wake him when he was sleeping so peacefully but she needed to know who that man was to him. She rubbed his shoulder and gently called his name. He stirred and looked up at her groggily. "I'm sorry to wake you but you have a visitor."

He groaned, "It's alright." He swung his legs around the side of the bed and sat up. He took a moment to run his hands though his hair and over his face. She put out a hand to help him up and he pulled her into a hug once he was standing. She rubbed his back and kissed his neck. "Mmm, this is nice. I don't mind being woken up for this." He pulled back to look at her. They smiled at each other.

"I wouldn't have woken you but there's a gentleman outside asking for you, a Major Alderton." His face fell and she was unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Outside? Right now?" He moved quickly down the stairs and yanked open the door. "You bugger! It really is you!"

They hugged and slapped each other's arms. "Lucien, you look well."

"Derek, you look…like you're still in the army. What are you still doing in uniform?"

"I had a change of heart and decided to stay in."

Lucien suddenly realized they were still outside. "Please, come in." He ushered him in to the kitchen and sat at the table. "You've met Jean?"

"Mrs. Beazley. Yes, I had the pleasure." Jean smiled to be cordial but her nerves were still on guard. There was something about this man.

Lucien sensed some tension between the two but shook it off. "So, what brings you to Ballarat, Derek?"

"I had a sergeant that was missing. Seems he turned up in your lake last night."

Lucien was shocked. "That was rather quick for you to get here."

"Well, we wanted to claim his body and find out what happened to him. So we can let his family know, of course."

Lucien was skeptical of his old friend. "Of course."

"Lucien, have you thought of reenlisting? I could really use your help."

Lucien laughed. "I'm sorry, Derek. Those days are over. I paid my dues. I would have thought you'd have felt the same way."

Derek was straight-faced. "No, there's much left to do. Please, give it some thought."

He didn't like the way he said that. "Well, are you going to be in town for a few days? Where are you staying?"

"Yes, I think so. Soldiers' Hill."

"I'll stop by tonight and we'll have a drink, yes?"

"Sounds good, Lucien. Until then…think about what I said." They rose from the table and walked to the front door. They shook hands and Lucien closed the door behind him. He turned and met Jean's gaze.

He cocked his head to the side and worked his jaw back and forth. She knew that look and it gave her feelings for the Major some validation.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thomas came out of his surgery and saw Lucien at the front door. He looked from Lucien to Jean then back to Lucien. "What is it, son?"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, Thomas could see it was just an attempt to appease him. "Just had a visit from an old friend of mine."

He pointed at Lucien. "That's not the look of someone who just saw an old 'friend'. Now, what's the matter?"

"Honest, dad. It's alright. It was just a surprise." He smiled and walked past Jean to go back to his room.

Thomas shared a worried look with Jean and shook his head. "That boy is so aggravating! There's something he's not telling us."

She walked over to Thomas. "I think he's being honest, Doctor. I don't think he knows anything but I think he has a feeling that something's not right with his friend." She looked back at the door. "I can tell you that I didn't much care for the sense I was getting from the man."

* * *

The boys had just gotten home from school and sat at the table for an afternoon snack. Jean felt now would be a good time to tell them about her and Lucien.

"Boys, I need to speak to you about something." She sat down with them and chuckled at their scared expressions. "It's not anything bad. At least I hope you won't think it's bad. You know I loved your father very much." They both nodded. "And no one will ever replace him as your father." Now they both looked confused, wondering where she was going with this. "What I'm trying to tell you is that Lucien and I are..." Why was this so difficult? He took a deep breath. "We're courting." She looked between the two to try to gauge their reaction.

Jack's smile grew bigger than she had seen him smile in a long time. "So, you two are getting married?"

"Well, I..."

Christopher saved her. "Mum, are you happy?"

His face was often void of any true expression, it was difficult to tell what he was thinking. "I am, Christopher. He makes me very happy."

He smiled. "Good. We love Lucien. He's a great man. But all that really matters is if he makes you happy. That makes me happy."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. How did her sixteen-year-old become so wise? "Oh, Christopher." She pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you so much, son." She squeezed him and then reached for Jack and did the same. "You too. I don't know what I did to be so blessed with two handsome and amazing sons but I'm so very glad I have you both."

* * *

Lucien went for a walk after he woke, although Jean suspected he didn't get much sleep after Alderton's visit. He came home and went straight to his room. Jean went to tell him dinner was almost ready and paused at his door. He was drinking and looking at a book of some sort. He looked very solemn, she wondered what it was he was looking at.

She spoke softly, "Lucien, are you alright?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, startled, but glad it was her and not the boys or Thomas. "Jean." He felt the need to explain. If he was going to let her into his life, she deserved to know everything, even this. He cleared his throat, hating the deep worry he caused to line her face. "Please, come in." He was glad to see her relax a bit. He wondered if she had guessed he was going to shut her out. She closed the door, which he was grateful for, and sat next to him on his bed. She waited for him to talk. After a while he spoke softly, just above a whisper, "I want to show you something but...some of them are pretty graphic so, look away if you need to." She was frightened of what this could possibly be but nodded. "After the war, it helped, or at least I thought it did, to draw these images that kept appearing over and over in my head." He looked down at the book. "Seeing Derek again stirred up those images again." She put her arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. He gave her a half-smile and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, trying to draw in strength from her comfort.

After a moment, he opened his eyes and said, "Are you ready?" At her nod, he opened the book.

Her free hand went to her mouth. "Oh, Lucien." Her arm tightened around him and he was second guessing his decision. He tried to close the book but she stopped him. "No, it's okay. I want to see." He continued. As difficult as it was to see it, she hated that he had to live it. The only solace from her Christopher's death was the fact that he was killed so soon after joining; he wouldn't have experienced most of what Lucien had to endure. When he finished, he closed the book and placed it on his trunk. He just stared at the book and knew she was processing.

It was so quiet he almost startled her when he spoke. "Derek and I were in the camp together. We were best friends before the war." He cleared his throat. "One day he was wounded with a bayonet and I saved his life. He was so angry with me. He wanted to die but I...I couldn't let him." He sniffled. "The day we were liberated he shook my hand. I thought he had finally forgiven me but now...oh, I don't know."

"What? What is it?"

He looked at her. "There was something about his tone and the look in his eyes today that seemed...off." He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe it's just been too long since I've seen him." He put his arm around her and smiled. "Thank you. For being here."

She gave him a watery smile. "Of course." She leaned in to kiss him. He welcomed it. When they parted, she said, "I need to finish getting dinner ready. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be down shortly."

"Alright." She stood, still holding his hand. She reached for his bearded cheek. "Oh, I told the boys about us. They're very happy." He beamed at that.

"Good. Very good." He squeezed her hand.

* * *

After dinner, Lucien went to his father's study to call Matthew. They hadn't made any headway with the case but he found out Matthew had been in touch with Major Alderton, rather Major Alderton had been in touch with the police. Matthew said he was very pushy about taking possession of the sergeant's body. He didn't take too kindly to being told it was an ongoing police investigation and the body would be staying at the morgue. Lucien didn't share with his friend his relationship to Alderton or even that he knew him. He would wait until after he met with Derek to talk to Matthew. He sat there wondering what Derek was up to and how he could have changed so much.

That's how Jean found him awhile later, sitting in the dark. "Lucien?" She turned on the light.

"Jean." He looked at his watch. "I should be going."

"I don't like the idea of you meeting with this man."

He smiled and stood in front of her, hands reaching for her hips. "I'll be fine. I promise." She didn't believe him and he knew it. He moved closer, playfully rubbing her nose with his and gently teasing her lips as he spoke. "I'll be back in a tick." He kissed her. "Then you and I can spend the evening together." He kissed her again. "Just us."

She had one hand on his chest and the other on his neck, fingers playing with his hair. "You better." She pulled him into a long languid kiss.

He held her when they broke the kiss. "You make it very difficult to leave."

She smiled and rubbed his back. "Good."

He pulled back a bit and jokingly glared at her. He gave her one last peck and then said, "I really won't be long."

"Okay. Please be careful." He smiled as he headed out the door. She would worry until he came back home. She set off to find something she could do to keep her busy until then.

* * *

They sat in the lounge of the hotel, sipping on whiskey, talking about old times. The laughing stopped and Lucien asked his friend, "Why are you really here, Derek?"

Derek swashed his whiskey as he looked at his glass. "We go back a long way, Lucien. We've seen a lot of things. Dreadful things. But we survived. Whether we liked it or not." He glared at Lucien. "We made a great team. I need you on my team again." He looked back at his drink. "There are some very bad people that are a threat to this country. I need your expertise to help us locate them and make them go away."

Lucien shook his head. "No, Derek, no. That's not who I am anymore." He looked at his own drink. "Is that what your sergeant was working on? Why here in Ballarat? We're just a small country town."

"Let me ask you something, Lucien. Mrs. Beazley, are you keen on her?"

Lucien was shocked by the drastic change in subject. "I'm not sure that's any of your business, Derek. Why do you ask?"

He smiled eerily. "Oh, I just think it would be a shame if anything were to happen to her because you refused to help our country."

It took everything Lucien had to keep his cool. He heard him loud and clear. "Derek, you'd better hope nothing ever happens to her." He down the rest of his drink. "Good day."


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucien had to stop by the station before he went home. He had to talk to Matthew. He was furious. He was finding it difficult to come to terms with the fact the man, who he once considered his best friend, who he trusted with his life...could be the same eerie, threatening, manipulative man he just left. He walked into the station and found Matthew at his desk. Lucien looked around, nodded at the Superintendent who was watching him curiously. With a low, shaky voice he said, "Matthew, do you have a moment?"

The tone of his voice gave him Matthew's full attention. He stood, worried for his friend. "Lucien? What is it?"

Lucien cleared his throat and looked around again. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Matthew's mind was in overdrive, thinking of the different possibilities how Lucien could have gotten into some trouble. He thought at least he should be grateful that he was coming to him so that he could fix it instead of finding out on his own, like he normally did. He sighed and nodded towards the interview room.

Lucien closed the door behind them and Matthew walked over to the chair. He watched Lucien pace back and forth a few times before his patience wore out. "Out with it, Blake!"

Lucien paused his pacing for a moment and looked sheepishly at Matthew. "Alderton and I are old friends."

"Alderton? The Major?"

He continued his pacing. "Yes. He showed up at father's today and..." He sighed. "Matthew, there was something off about him. He told me he was in town due to his missing sergeant. Then he tried to get me to reenlist." He paused.

Matthew didn't know why he didn't tell him this while he was on the phone with him earlier but it didn't seem like that big of a deal. There had to be something more to have him acting this way. He raised his eyebrows and put his hand out to urge him to continue. "And?"

Lucien's jaw was working back and forth so much Matthew was wondering if he was going to dislocate it. "I met with him tonight to catch up. He wouldn't stop about wanting me to reenlist."

Matthew interrupted him. "Why would he be so adamant about you joining again?"

"He said he needs my expertise to help them...get rid of some individuals that have posed a threat to Australia." Matthew opened his mouth but no words came out so Lucien continued. "I told him no. Then I wondered if our dead sergeant had anything to do with this. Matthew, it doesn't make sense. Why would he be here?" Matthew shook his head. "Anyway, Derek didn't appreciate me drawing that connection but I'm telling you, Matthew, he was involved with the sergeant's death somehow."

"Yes, I got that feeling with his eagerness to get the body back."

Lucien continued his pacing. "He threatened Jean, Matthew."

"What?"

"When he was trying to _persuade_ me to join. He said it would be a shame if anything should happen to Jean. So help me, Matthew I will kill him if he tries to harm her."

_Ah, that's what has him so worked up._ "Okay, try to calm down. Do you think he'd actually do something to her?"

He huffed. "Matthew, I'm not sure what he's capable of anymore. I'm not about to put anything past him though. Especially where Jean is concerned!"

"Alright, should we have some police protection on her?"

He let out a long breath and shook his head. "No, I'll stay close to her."

He nodded. Lucien started to walk out the door. Matthew stood and grabbed Lucien's arm before he walked out. "Be careful, Lucien. Call me if you need anything. I mean it. I'll let you know if we get any information."

Lucien nodded. "I'm going to go over the autopsy report again. There has to be something I'm missing."

* * *

Lucien didn't want to tell Jean everything but he knew he wouldn't be able to hide the anger and fear that was warring within him. Even though they hadn't known each other that long, she had developed a knack for being able to read him. He sat in the car for a while in front of the house, thinking about Derek and how he could change so drastically in such a short time. Was it the war? Was it always within him and Lucien just didn't see it? Jean had heard the car and opened the door, wondering what was taking him so long to come inside. She watched him for a bit and her stomach clenched at the sight. He was staring straight ahead, a forlorn look on his face, eyes tearing up. Her mind raced at what possibly could have happened. She slowly walked toward the car. He saw her and half-smiled. She warmed his heart. He sniffled and got out of the car. He reached for her and embraced her. They stood there for a long time, neither saying anything, neither needing to. They were content to just hold each other.

Lucien pulled back and said, "Care to go for a walk? It's a nice night for it." She looked in his eyes and nodded. He took her hand and they strolled down the driveway. She waited for him to tell her what was going on. They walked a good distance before he spoke. His voice was soft and shaky when he did. "Derek is not the same, Jean. I don't recognize this Derek." He sighed and she looked up at him. "I'm almost certain he has something to do with the sergeant's death. We just don't have any proof yet." She squeezed his hand to comfort him. "Jean, until we figure this out, don't go anywhere alone."

"What? Why?"

Lucien stopped and came around so that he was facing her and put his hand on her cheek. "Please, just promise me?"

He hated to see the fear in her eyes. She responded softly and slowly nodded, "Alright."

He drew her into another long hug and closed his eyes. He felt her shaking and pulled back. "Are you cold?"

She smiled. "A little bit."

He took his coat off and wrapped it around her. "How's that?"

She blushed. "Much better. Thank you."

He caressed her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, her hands came up from their resting spot on his chest to tangle in his hair. Breathless, they broke the kiss, smiling at each other. "We should probably head back."

As they got close to the house, Lucien heard the loud motor of a car coming up fast behind them. He barely had enough time to react, grabbing Jean as they tumbled into a nearby ditch. The car narrowly missed them as it sped away.

"Bloody hell!" He looked at Jean and gripped her head. "Are you alright?"

She was trying to calm her heart rate and breathing. "Yes, I think so. Are you?"

He looked toward where the car disappeared. "Yes, I'm fine." He helped her get up. "Come on. Let's get home."

They both got cleaned up and sat on the settee nursing their drinks. "Lucien? You think that was Derek driving that car?"

His head shot to her. "I don't know."

"But the thought crossed your mind didn't it?"

He answered her, barely above a whisper, "Yes."

* * *

Matthew called the next morning and said he was bringing Alderton in for questioning. They had some new information. Lucien asked him to ask where he was last night, telling Matthew about the car that ran them off the road. Once he got off the phone he went looking for Jean. The boys were at school and Thomas was making a house call. If he went to the station, that would mean Jean would be left home alone. He didn't care for that idea, especially after what happened the night before.

"Jean?"

"In here." She was folding some towels in the parlor.

"Ah, there you are. Would you like to go to the station with me?"

"No, I have too much to do this morning."

"Please?"

She stopped what she was doing to look at him. He was giving her puppy dog eyes and his best charming smile. It clicked, he wanted to go to the station but he didn't want to leave her alone. "Oh, alright." She tried her best to sound put out but she thought his protectiveness of her was quite sweet. She couldn't resist the smile that graced her face.

"Thank you, Jean."

* * *

Matthew and Ashby sat down with Alderton in the interrogation room. Alderton was not pleased at their line of questioning.

"When was the last time you saw your sergeant?"

He huffed and looked at the table. "About two weeks ago when he disappeared, like I told you the first time."

Matthew smiled at his irritation. "Well, now that's interesting, Major. We have a witness that says they saw you and the sergeant arguing four days ago."

Alderton glared at Matthew. In a low, threating tone, he said, "Your witness is mistaken." He then looked at Ashby. "We need to talk, just you and me."

Ashby grinned, shaking his head. "Anything you need to say can be said in front of my sergeant."

Derek was not happy with that and the smug look on Matthew's face was starting to get to him. "The army will be taking over this matter." He stood.

Ashby chuckled. "I don't think so, Major. The body was dumped in my jurisdiction so we will continue to handle the investigation. Now, we will let you know if we have any further questions. Do stay in town until this matter is resolved. Thank you for coming in, Major." They hated it, but the witness wasn't going to be enough to hold him. Judging from his hostile behavior, they both knew they were on the right track.

Matthew said, "Actually, I have one more question. Where were you last night?"

Alderton was fuming and left without answering. He left the room and almost ran into Lucien. "Well, what a surprise to find you here."

Lucien sighed. "Derek."

As Alderton walked past him, he said, "You don't want to be my enemy, Lucien."

"No, I don't Derek. I didn't realize my unwillingness to reenlist meant becoming your enemy." He walked toward Derek. "What happened to you, Derek? Is this because I wouldn't let you die?"

Derek walked toward Lucien, jamming his index finger into his chest as he spoke, "You were being selfish! I told you to let me die!"

"I'm a doctor, Derek!"

"You were supposed to be my friend!"

Lucien shook his head. Softly he said, "I was."

Alderton looked at Jean and eerily smiled at her, "Mrs. Beazley. So very good to see you again." Then he looked at Lucien reiterating his threat from the night before with just his expression. Lucien lunged at him but Matthew caught him before he made contact with Derek.

Holding Lucien back, Matthew growled, "Alderton, leave. Now!"

They watched him leave and Lucien walked the other way to try to let off some steam. Jean now understood the rest of what Lucien neglected to tell her. Alderton had threatened her to Lucien. That's why Lucien didn't want her to be alone. The man made her skin crawl and she didn't like seeing Lucien so upset. She left him alone so that he could try to work through his anger as best he could. She and Matthew shared a look of concern. It was going to be a long week. Hopefully, the police would get some new information in this case and soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucien was quiet on the ride home. Jean wanted to ask him if he was okay but she thought it pointless. _Of course he's not okay._ He was dealing with a lot of different emotions right now. She knew he needed to work it out on his own. She reached over and squeezed his hand. He looked over at her, gave her a sad smile and squeezed her hand back, knowing she was telling him she's there whenever he needs her. By the time they got home, Thomas and the boys were also there. As they walked in, Lucien told her he was going to go for run to try to clear his head.

She nodded, "Okay, don't be gone too long."

He smiled and gave her a peck before he went upstairs to change.

Thomas was reading at the kitchen table while sipping on a cup of tea. He looked up as Jean walked in.

"Doctor. Is there enough for one more?"

He smiled. "I bet there is. Please, join me." He looked back at the hallway to see where Lucien was. Disappointed he didn't see him, he returned to his reading.

Jean noticed his expression and smiled. "He's getting changed so he can go for a run."

He chuckled. "I keep forgetting how observant you are." He looked to her as she sat down. "Where did you two get off to today?"

She heard Lucien close the front door and answered Thomas. "The police station. It turns out Lucien's old friend knows more than he's letting on."

"Oh, dear."

"Yes. It was awful. Apparently, he is pressuring Lucien to reenlist."

"Why on earth for? The war is over?"

Jean shook her head. "I know. Apparently, he has some special mission he wants Lucien for." She stirred her tea. "Of course Lucien is having no part of it and that has...angered this man, Derek."

Thomas shook his head. "So, what happened at the station?"

"I am fairly certain Derek threatened me."

"He what?!"

"Yes, Matthew had to stop Lucien from going after Derek." She sighed heavily. "He's going through so much. Not only is he still dealing with the horrors of the war, now he's mourning the loss of someone he once considered a good friend while trying to protect me from that friend." She shook her head again. "I just can't even imagine what he must be feeling."

Thomas reached over and squeezed her hand. "He'll get through this, Jean. Especially now that he has you by his side." She blinked back tears and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you, Doctor." She sniffled and put her hand on his and squeezed.

* * *

They were almost finished with dinner when the phone rang. Lucien groaned and Thomas chuckled, glad he didn't have to answer those calls anymore. Jean answered the phone and it turned out to be for Thomas, a patient needing his help. Thomas' face fell as Lucien smirked.

"I could go for you, dad, if you'd rather."

He scoffed. "I don't think Mrs. Swanson would care for that, son. She doesn't get your humor."

Jean laughed at Lucien's shrug. She looked at her sons. "You boys have homework to do still?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I have science. I hate science."

Jean laughed at Lucien's reaction. It was as if he had been slapped. "Jack, you can't possibly mean that!"

"I'm no good at it, Lucien!"

"Nonsense! You just haven't had the right teacher and, dear Jack, tonight I will be your teacher." Jean and Christopher shared an amused look. "Go get your homework and meet me in father's study. We are going to do your homework." Lucien grinned ear to ear. "Then, I will show you how great and fun science can be." He finished with a wink.

* * *

When Lucien joined Jean on the settee, she beamed. He looked so relaxed and it warmed her heart. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned in. "I think it worked. Jack asked if we could do more experiments tomorrow after school."

"I don't believe it. He always fought his teachers when it came to science."

"Like I said, just needed the right teacher." He couldn't help the huge grin that lined his face.

She looked up at him and stroked his bearded cheek. "Thank you, Lucien."

He leaned into her, whispering, "My pleasure, Jean." Their lips met in a slow languid kiss.

Jean broke the kiss and sucked in a breath as she remembered what she was supposed to tell Lucien.

"What is it?"

"Matthew called for you earlier. It completely slipped my mind. I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry."

He chuckled. "It's quite alright. I'll be right back." Lucien went to the study to call Matthew.

Lucien was talking on the phone, facing the window, his back to the door. He didn't hear Alderton come in. As Lucien turned to hang up the phone, Alderton hit him over the head. He tied Lucien's hands while he was passed out. He knelt next to his old friend and waited for him to come to. "You should have let me die."

Lucien winced and groaned, "Don't do this, Derek."

Derek was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming down the hall and Jean saying, "Lucien, what is taking you so-"

Lucien yelled to her but Alderton was already by the door. He caught her as she came in.

Alderton covered Jean's mouth with his hand and said, "Mrs. Beazley. Always..." He looked her up and down. "Nice to see you." Jean looked toward Lucien on the floor.

"Derek, leave her alone! I'll do it, alright! I'll reenlist!"

He looked back at Lucien. "It's too late, Lucien. We're beyond that now. You should have listened." He looked back at Jean. "Lucien probably doesn't know this but I slept with his wife before the war." He stroked a finger down her cheek. "Maybe we'll have some fun as well."

"No!" Lucien was trying to get to his feet.

Christopher woke and needed a glass of water. When he started to walk down the stairs, he paused. He could hear the faint sound of Jean crying and a man's voice, knowing it wasn't Lucien or Thomas. Then he heard Lucien yell and ran back to his room to grab his cricket bat.

Lucien managed to get up from the ground and he ran at Derek, knocking him off balance just before Derek tried to kiss Jean. Lucien looked to Jean, which is how Derek was able to land a punch to Lucien's jaw, knocking him back to the ground. He caught Jean's wrist as she tried to run past him. "No, you don't. You're not going anywhere." He backhanded her and she fell to the ground dazed. He walked over to Lucien and began kicking him in the side. Jean shook her head in an attempt to regain her senses. She didn't see Christopher come in at first. She drew in a deep breath just as she saw him swing the bat and land it against Derek's head. Derek fell to the ground.

Lucien saw Christopher and put his head down on the ground, knowing this was now over. Through gritted teeth he said, "Well done, Chris. Well done." Christopher looked to his mom and saw her smile at him, nodding. He ran to Lucien and untied his hands then used the same rope to tie Derek's hands. Jean came over and hugged Christopher tight. They both looked at Lucien, who was wincing from the pain in his side, and helped him up. He pulled Christopher in for a hug, minding his ribs. He then looked at Jean and put a hand on the side of her face. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am now." He nodded, both very grateful to Christopher.

"I need to call Matthew." Gripping his side, he walked over to the phone. Jean pulled Christopher in for another hug.

* * *

Thomas arrived back home just as the police car was leaving. He hurried inside to see Lucien lifting his shirt to look at his injuries in the mirror. "What the devil happened here?"

Lucien dropped his shirt and half-smiled at his dad. "It's been an interesting evening." Jean walked down the stairs just then.

Thomas was able to see some bruising on Lucien's side before he put his shirt back. "In the surgery, now. You can tell me all about it while I examine you."

He was about to protest when he saw Jean raise an eyebrow. He knew he wouldn't win that fight. "Yes, father."

She smiled. "I'll make us some fresh tea and bring it in."

Thomas nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Jean." He began to walk into the surgery and called back to his son.

* * *

By the time Jean came in with the tea, Lucien and Thomas were sitting at the desk and Lucien was finishing up the story. "So, the sergeant could see how crazy Derek was. His mistake is that he confronted Derek about it instead of going to a superior. They fought. Derek killed him and dumped his body in the lake."

As Jean sat down, Thomas was shaking his head and he pointed at her. "Your boy deserves a medal!" She beamed with pride. "Are you alright, Jean?"

She smiled at Lucien and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, glad this ordeal was over. "I am, Doctor. I'm perfectly fine."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucien was walking in the front door as Jean reached the bottom of the stairs. She was surprised to see him awake so early. Keeping her voice low, so as not to wake the others, she asked, "Did you sleep at all?"

Half-smiling, holding his arms open for her, he answered, "Not really, no. Thought a walk and some fresh air would help."

She stepped into his embrace, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did it?"

He rubbed her back. "Not really. You are though."

"Good." She smiled and squeezed him, kissing his neck. Noticing his wince, she suddenly remembered his bruised ribs. "I'm so sorry!"

He gripped her tighter when she tried to pull away and they swayed. "Quite alright." He kissed her head and kept his lips there for a long moment.

They didn't really have a chance to talk about the Alderton ordeal. After they finished explaining things to Thomas, they had decided to try to get some sleep. Lucien couldn't though. His mind was on overdrive. _How could I be so wrong about Derek? Did he really sleep with Mei Lin? What would I have done if anything would have happened to Jean?_

They stood there in the hall, basking in each other's warmth and comfort until Jean had a sneezing fit. Lucien felt her forehead. "Oh, don't fuss. I'm sure it's just allergies."

He looked doubtful. "Jean, you feel warm."

"Oh, rubbish." Truth was she hadn't been feeling great at all. She awoke with a terrible headache and little energy. She's always pushed through illnesses, mainly because she's had to. Jean tried to brush this off, chalking it up to exhaustion from the excitement the night before, something she'd get past with a cup of tea and some Bex. She walked into the kitchen. "I'm perfectly fine." She turned back to look at Lucien. "Now, are you ready for some breakfast yet?"

He was glad he didn't have anything on his schedule today so he could keep an eye on her. "Sure. Thank you, Jean."

Within two hours and after many more sneezes, he had managed to finally convince Jean to go to bed. He pulled the covers over her and up to her chin as she shook from the chills she was experiencing. "Get some rest and I'll check on you in a couple of hours."

She was looking quite pitiful, if he was being honest. Barely above a whisper, she said, "Thank you, Lucien." With that she was asleep.

He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sleep well, Jean." As he closed her door, the boys came out of their room. At their questioning look, he said, "Your mom is ill. Nothing serious but I may need your help this weekend."

"Sure, Lucien!" Jack ran down the stairs. Lucien touched Christopher's shoulder to stop him from heading down the stairs just yet.

"You alright this morning?"

Looking confused, he answered, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Lucien smirked. "Christopher, you saved our lives last night. It was pretty scary."

He shrugged. "He needed to be stopped. I'm just glad I got thirsty when I did."

Lucien laughed at his deadpan look. "Yes, indeed. Well, if you need to talk about anything, you know where to find me."

He nodded and continued down the stairs. Lucien shook his head in wonder. He was amazed at how mature Christopher was for his age. He was very much like his mother.

* * *

Jean slept most of the day. Lucien was grateful, knowing sleep was important to healing. Thomas and the boys were sitting at the table rather amused at the sight before them. Lucien had one of Jean's aprons wrapped around his waist and was making them sandwiches for dinner. Not their typical dinner, but they were grateful he opted not to use the stove again since almost burning down the house preparing their breakfast. It just barely passed for being edible. Lucien had rung Nell Clasby earlier and asked if she wouldn't mind fixing a batch of her chook soup, explaining it was for Jean. She didn't need to hear anything more; she was very fond of Jean. He put their plates on the table and said he would be right back, he needed to run a quick errand.

Just before he made it to the door, he heard his father say, with humor evident in his voice, "Uh, Lucien? You might want to take that off first." Lucien looked at him, confused, through the pass-through. Then it dawned on him what his father was getting at. He yanked the apron off and draped it over the pass-through. He gave them a bashful smile and continued out the door. When they heard the door close, Thomas and the boys broke out in laughter. Rather, Jack and Thomas did, Christopher could see the humor but was more reserved so he just smiled.

By the time Lucien got back, the dishes were washed and put away. Christopher was reading at the table. Lucien pointed at the sink, asking, "Did you do the dishes?"

"Jack and I did." He looked up to see Lucien's shocked expression. "Well, you said you may need our help this weekend. I thought doing the dishes would help."

Lucien closed his mouth and realized he shouldn't think it too farfetched; these were Jean's children after all. He reached out and squeezed Christopher's shoulder. "Thank you, Christopher. That was very helpful." He looked up at Lucien and smiled. Lucien grabbed "his" apron, tying it up higher so that it protected his shirt from any splatter from the soup. Pleased at having Jean's tray ready, he made his way up the stairs. Christopher smiled and shook his head at the site before him. He didn't remind Lucien about still having the apron on. She probably needed the humor, if she even noticed given her state. He was happy to see how well Lucien took care of his mom. She had always taken good care of everyone else. He couldn't remember the last time she was sick.

Lucien knocked lightly on the door and opened it. Jean was awake and he was happy to see that her color was starting to come back. "Hungry?"

She smiled and sat up, curious at what he could have for her. "Are the boys okay?" At his nod, she looked to the food. He set the tray on her lap and sat on the side of the bed. "Lucien, this looks incredible." She met his eyes and almost cried at the abundance of love she saw. She really loved this man.

He smiled and rubbed her blanket covered leg, needing to touch her. "Well, I didn't make it. I asked Nell Clasby if she wouldn't mind whipping up a batch."

She smirked. "Even better."

He glared at her playfully. "For you, yes. I had to endure a barrage of her questions about you...and us." He patted her leg. "But it was well worth it."

She smiled as she began eating her soup. "Mmm, this is really good!" He laughed, pleased she was enjoying it. "So, did you tell her about us?"

He blushed, recalling how excited Nell had been to hear they were courting. He cleared his throat. "I did, yes. I felt it was the only way she would allow me to leave with the soup." She laughed at that, causing him great pleasure to hear. Unfortunately, her laughter led to coughing. He put his other hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently, offering her support until the coughing subsided.

She leaned back against the bed, finally taking notice of the apron draped around him, and smiled. "You're looking smart, Lucien. The apron suits you."

He quickly looked down and closed his eyes after seeing the apron. "Bugger."

She took his hand from her shoulder and held it between her hands. "Thank you, Lucien."

"Of course." Her eyes started to droop a bit and he knew she was ready for more sleep. "You should get some sleep."

Shyly, she asked, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Smiling warmly, Lucien lifted the tray from her, allowing her to scoot back down under the covers. He placed the tray on her dresser for now and sat down on her bed, his back to the headboard and began stroking her hair. She reached for his free hand and cradled it close. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Sleep, love."


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jean was on the mend. She thought it was sweet how Lucien took care of her but his fussing over her was wearing on her nerves. It was foreign to her. Even when Christopher was alive, he wasn't the type of man to take care of her this way. Sure, he provided for her and the boys but he wasn't ever one to show emotion and expected her to still do her work whenever she was sick. Lucien was quite the opposite. She was finding him to be very generous, spoiling her with anything he could think of. He was conscious of her feelings, when he wasn't distracted by a case.

She overheard him in the study on the phone say, "Can't you get someone else to handle the autopsy? I just need another day or two."

She interrupted him. "Lucien, I'm fine. Please, go to work."

Lucien's jaw dropped. "Yes, I'm here. Just a moment, Matthew." He put the phone against his chest and asked Jean, "Are you quite sure?"

"Of course! It's time things got back to normal." She smiled and walked into the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

Jean looked around. She really needed to go to the market. She thought it would be best to do it while the boys were at school. She heard the front door close and missed Lucien instantly. She shook her head at her conflicting emotions. _Get it together Jean, he'll be back soon_. She smiled, grabbed her keys and purse, and headed out the door.

* * *

She was waiting in line at the butchers when she heard the three women come in. They didn't see her until it was too late.

"I just can't believe the doctor would allow that in his home and place of business."

"I heard his son is reckless and a drunk."

"What is she teaching those sons of hers? They're going to grow up to be as bad as he is."

She couldn't take anymore. She walked out without seeing their stunned faces when they realized Jean Beazley had been in front of them the whole time.

Fortunately, Jean had already been to the market so she had enough items to put together a dinner. She let the tears fall, one by one as she walked home. Those women couldn't be more wrong! It angered her but it also created a bit of doubt within her, which also angered her. She knew Lucien was a good man. Yes, he could be a bit reckless when he was after answers. Yes, he drank. But he was also an incredible person. She felt awful that she was letting the gossip taint her relationship. She wiped at the tears and took a deep breath. She arrived home, thankful no one else was around.

* * *

Lucien had finished up early at the scene where the body was found, it appeared to be natural causes. He was driving by one of the roads that led to some mines when he noticed Jack walking with another boy. He watched them as he passed thinking that couldn't be good. He turned the car around and pulled up just as Jack was entering the mine. His friend had stopped at the opening. '_Oh, Jack. What the devil are you doing?'_

The boy ran off when he heard Lucien park the car. Lucien got out of the car and looked around; it was eerily quiet. He walked into the mine yelling for Jack. When he finally caught up with him, Jack startled and shined the torch at him. "Lucien?! What are you doing here?"

Lucien almost laughed at how astounded Jack was. "Me?! What are _you_ doing here, Jack?" He looked to his watch but it was too dark to see it. "Shouldn't you still be at school?"

"I...Lucien, I know this looks bad but..."

Part of the mine crashing in interrupted Jack. Lucien lunged forward and covered Jack. They coughed and waited for the dust to settle. Lucien took Jack's torch and looked over the damage. Coughing, he looked back at Jack, who was on the verge of tears. "This actually doesn't look too bad, Jack. We just need to find something to support this beam." He pointed to the beam that had fallen, blocking them in. "Then I think we'll be able to push through this other rock and climb through here." Jack didn't look too convinced. Lucien put his hand on the side of Jack's head, making sure he looked him in the eye. "We are going to be alright. Now, come on and help me look for a tall piece of wood." He finished with a wink and could see Jack starting to believe him.

* * *

Christopher came home a few hours later. Jean looked behind him as he entered the kitchen. "Where's your brother?"

"I'm not sure, mum. He wasn't where we normally meet up. I waited but he never showed up." Her stomach instantly knotted.

She frowned and continued to peel the potatoes. "Okay, go wash up and I'll make you a snack."

He stared at her for a moment then nodded and turned for the bathroom. He knew she was worried about Jack and he didn't know what to do about it. He wondered where Lucien was. He'd know what to do.

Jean had called the station to try to get ahold of Lucien but they hadn't seen him since the early afternoon. Matthew asked her if she was alright so she told him she didn't know where Jack was either. He said he would start looking for both of them and check in with her later.

* * *

Straining to get the board they found to brace the beam that had fallen, Lucien growled when they got it. He and Jack high-fived. "Right, we need to move quickly now," he said as they both began digging their way out of there. When enough rock had been moved, Lucien told Jack to go ahead. He helped him get through the hole they had made. Once Jack was on the other side, Lucien grabbed a few more of the bigger rocks. "Okay, I think that'll do." He handed Jack the torch. "Now, get back there Jack. I'm not certain this thing won't cave in again." Lucien got stuck half way so he backed up and tried a different approach. He jumped through the hole and landed awkwardly.

"Lucien! Are you okay?! That was bonzer!"

Lucien was coughing and wincing, trying to catch his breath and grabbing at his bruised ribs. Once he regained his senses, he got his feet. "Come on, Jack." He coughed some more. "Let's get out of here while we can." They both took in a deep breath of fresh air when they made it out. Lucien got down on his knees and coughed some more. Jack sat down and thanked Lucien for being there. He looked at Jack. "You never did tell me. Why did you come here?"

Jack put his head down. "Johnny dared me to. He said I would chicken out; I wouldn't be able to make it all the way in."

Lucien smiled. He could understand. It wasn't exactly smart but he knew what it was like to be a teenage boy. "Jack, you have to learn to walk away. Don't give people power over you. So what if you wouldn't have gone in the mine? I didn't see Johnny in there. You are better than this. Let people say whatever they want because..." Lucien put his arm around Jack's shoulders. "You are an amazing kid. You're smart, funny, compassionate, athletic, and loved. So, young Jack, anytime anyone tries to bully you or talk you into doing something you know you shouldn't do, remember who you are." He squeezed his shoulders as tears escaped Jack's eyes. "Let's go home, shall we? Your mum is probably worried half sick by now."

* * *

Doctor Blake arrived home from his long day at the hospital, just as Jean had dinner ready. She told him Lucien and Jack were both missing and tried his best to downplay it, saying they were most likely together, not to worry. She hardly touched her meal. Christopher excused himself to go do homework. Jean busied herself with cleaning up. Thomas sat at the table, working on his tea and watching Jean.

About an hour later, they heard the front door. Jean ran past Thomas and stopped, taking in the sight before her. Jack and Lucien were covered in dirt and mud. "What on earth happened to you two?!" Thomas came up behind her and his expression seconded her question.

Jack looked as though he was about to cry, knowing he had messed up again and thinking his mum was going to kill him. He was about to speak when Lucien put a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "I'm terribly sorry, Jean. Jack here was helping me with an experiment and it went a bit south. I didn't mean to worry you. I thought we would have been home ages ago."

Jean shot daggers at him, not fully understanding what it was exactly that they did but knowing they were an absolute mess. "Jack, upstairs now. Go get cleaned up." She watched as Jack disappeared up the stairs.

"Jean, I-"

She put up her hand to stop him. "Not now, Lucien. I don't want to hear it." Glaring at Lucien, she went upstairs to collect Jack's clothes.

Thomas looked down; disappointment evident as he left Lucien without saying a word. Lucien rolled his eyes and shook his head. He needed a bath. He would deal with his father later.

* * *

"You what?!" Christopher yelled at his little brother.

"I know, I know. Lucien took the blame for all of it too." Jack sat on his bed and looked down at his hands, guilt overwhelming him.

Jean stood on the other side of the door and heard everything. Her hand came up and pressed against her mouth as her eyes closed.

"Of course he did. He knew mum would kill you for getting into trouble again." Christopher's lips curled up as he laid back on his bed. "Lucien gets in enough trouble on his own, what's a little more trouble for him?" He looked at his brother. "It's okay, Jack. Let him do this. Just be sure to learn from it."

Jack looked at his brother and slowly nodded then laid back in his bed, trying to think of a way he could make it up to Lucien.

Outside their room, Jean leaned against the wall, silent tears falling. She looked to the stairs, wondering where Lucien was. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears away, and smoothed down her skirt, off to find him. She didn't need to go very far as she found Lucien nursing a drink at the kitchen table. He smiled sweetly when he saw her, trying to gauge her level of anger. She walked straight to him, grabbed his head and kissed him hard. He was very willing but confused. He broke the kiss. "What-" The fire in her eyes was his answer. He scooted back from the table and pulled Jean down to his lap. Jean's arms went around his shoulders, hands playing with his hair as their lips danced with each other. His hands were rubbing up and down her back until their kissing slowed, finding their resting place on her hip.

Jean looked into Lucien's eyes and caressed his bearded cheek. "I owe you an apology."

Lucien gave her an incredulous look, followed by a gentle smile. "No." He kissed her nose. "You really don't."

She put her hand over his mouth. "Will you just let me explain?" He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. "I went into town today. I was standing in line at the butchers and these ladies came in. They didn't see me until I walked out, I'm sure, but they were saying awful things about us, all of us. It shook me. Then you and Jack came home." Lucien tried to speak but she put her hand back on his mouth, raising a brow. "You didn't have to take the fall for Jack because I already had you tried and convicted in my mind. I didn't even give you a chance. I failed to trust you. I let those biddies get under my skin and I…" She kissed his forehead. "I overheard Jack telling Christopher everything. I'm sorry, Lucien. Thank you for being there."

He smiled. "Are you done?" At her nod, he continued. "Now, I have given you all plenty of reason to assume I would be the one getting us into trouble, so don't be too hard on yourself. Besides, I'm sure there will be times in the future where your anger will be justified." His expression turned serious. "There have always been gossipers around Ballarat. You know this. I've heard what they say about me. About us. I had hoped they wouldn't reach you. But, Jean, those that know us and who really matter in our lives, are not going to listen to them. Let them talk. I love you, Jean, and nothing else matters."

She stared into his eyes, stunned. She knew she loved him and she believed he loved her…but to hear it? It almost took her breath away. Moving closer to his lips, she whispered, "I love you too, Lucien."


	20. Chapter 20

Apologies for the delay. Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Thomas and the boys were enjoying the beginnings of a big breakfast as Jean was finishing up the preparation. Lucien came down the stairs and said "good morning" to everyone, noticing his father's cold shoulder. He had gone to bed the night before without allowing Lucien the opportunity to explain what really happened. Lucien shook it off, knowing he'd figure it out soon enough. Lucien's eyes connected with Jean's and their lips curled upwards in sync with each other. The boys noticed the long look between the two and looked at each other, smiling and resuming their eating. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding; thankful his mum had forgiven Lucien already. Thomas did a double take, wondering what he missed since last night, when Jean was ready to murder Lucien. He watched as Lucien walked over to her, opting to kiss her hand since they had an audience. She smiled sweetly at him, that murderous look from last night replaced by pure love.

Thomas looked at the boys, then at Jean, then at Lucien, who was smiling at his dad as he joined them at the table. Lucien felt his dad's eyes on him. "Dad?"

"What exactly did I miss since last night?"

Lucien looked at his father blankly and Thomas' irritation grew. Jean knew right away he was teasing his father and decided to have mercy on Thomas. She squeezed his shoulder to get his attention away from Lucien. When he looked up at her she smiled sweetly. "I overheard Jack telling Christopher the truth." She looked at Jack who was stunned and on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Jack, but we will speak later."

He was grateful it didn't sound like he was in too much trouble and relieved the truth was out. He looked down at his plate as he said, "Yes, ma'am."

Jean looked back to Thomas. "Jack went into a mine as a dare and Lucien found him. It wasn't an experiment of his after all."

Thomas stammered, "What... He didn't..." He looked down at his plate then back to Lucien, shamefully. "I'm sorry, son. I thought-"

Lucien put up his hand to stop him. "Father, I've given you no reason to think otherwise. It's alright." He smiled at his dad.

Thomas shook his head. "No, it's not alright. You have been doing so well for what you've been through. I'm proud of you, Lucien. I should have more faith in you. I'm sorry." The boys and Jean were watching the exchange, Jean had tears threatening to fall. Lucien got quiet and looked at his plate with dejection. Jean stared at him, wondering why the sudden change in his demeanor. Surely, he was pleased with his father's approval.

Thomas excused himself to his study. The boys had just finished their breakfast as well and asked to be excused. Jean and Lucien sat for a long moment before Jean broke the silence. Just above a whisper she said, "What is it, Lucien?"

He tried to put on a smile for her but it didn't reach his eyes. "What's what?" Her eyebrows almost met her hairline and he knew he wasn't fooling her. He sighed heavily. "I love you, Jean, so please don't take this the wrong way. I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. I promise I'll let you in, I just...I need time to work this out." He pointed to his head.

Jean stood and nodded slowly, kissing him on top of his head, she said, "You have it." She began cleaning up the kitchen. He could tell she not happy with his answer but she obliged anyway. He hated the rush of guilt he felt. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he needed to try to work it out on his own first.

* * *

Jean couldn't help but worry about Lucien all day. He kept himself busy with yard work, which is where she found him just before dinner. They sat on a bench out in the yard. His singlet was soaked and caked with dirt. He just finished his glass of lemonade when she spoke. "You're working hard out here. It looks great."

He smiled. "Yes, it's good therapy." He looked at Jean, who gave him an encouraging grin. A comfortable silence surrounded them. They were simply enjoying each other's company as well as the occasional breeze. Lucien looked down wondering how to broach the subject. Jean reached for his hand, squeezing it in encouragement as she sensed he was ready to talk. He squeezed back. "I don't know how to get past this, Jean." She froze, thinking he was implying he was not happy with their relationship. He felt her tense and quickly eased her thoughts. "No, not us. That's the one part of my life that is perfect." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss.

She lifted her hand to caress his bearded cheek. Softly, she said, "Get past what?"

He shook his head, "I'm not happy with myself and hearing father say he's proud of me...Don't get me wrong, it's incredible to hear him admit it out loud. In fact, he's said it multiple times since I've been back." He took a deep breath, not making eye contact with Jean. "Which is why it gets harder to hear each time he says it. It's just difficult when I'm not proud of myself. I don't want to be. I don't deserve to be."

He chanced a look at her and saw the realization flash on Jean's face. Then she looked irate with him. What was wrong with this man? She tried hard to choose her words carefully. "Lucien, why can't you see how incredible you are? You're smart, compassionate, gentle...You are so good to my boys. They adore you! Yes, you have your quirks but you are such a good man." His tears calmed her a bit but she continued. "I don't know how to get you to believe it, to accept that you are allowed to be happy. I can tell you this though, we will not last if you don't completely forgive yourself for surviving. You must get past this, Lucien, and realize the past is the past. You came through the other side. Being a survivor should be a positive, not a negative. We have something special right now. I need you." She wiped a stray tear from her face quickly. He put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him.

He sniffled and kissed her head, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're right. I never want to know life again without you. I will, Jean. I'll find a way. Somehow." He didn't believe it but he would do everything in his power to hide it from her, protecting her in the future from this pain he was currently inflicting on her.

They held each other for a long while before Jean pulled back slightly, half-smiling. "I need to finish dinner." She scrunched her nose, her smile becoming fuller. "And you need to get cleaned up."

He feigned offense, then chuckling. "Yes, I expect I should." They rose from the bench while still holding hands. Lucien pulled Jean closer to him so he could brush a stray hair of hers back into place. Lightly combing his fingers back through her hair, he said, "Jean, thank you. I do love you."

She cocked her head to the side. "I know you do, Lucien. I love you too." She slid her hand up his chest, resting at his neck. "We just need to get to a place where you love you again." Slowly, she leaned forward to lightly kiss him. He smiled sheepishly as he nodded for them to go inside.

* * *

The phone rang as they had begun serving dinner. Jean tried to get up but was stopped by Lucien's hand on her shoulder as he rose to answer it. He came back a few minutes later and said there was an accident at Tyneman's Footwear Factory and he would likely be out late. Jean said with a sad smile, "I'll leave your dinner in the oven." He nodded, thanking her with his eyes.

By the time Lucien arrived at the factory, the injured worker had already been transported to the hospital. He had four of his fingers amputated by the machine he was working on. Patrick Tyneman was off to the side answering Matthew's questions. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucien enter. After his initial investigation, Lucien determined there could be safety switches added to all the machinery in order to prevent these types of injuries.

Back at the station, Lucien was able to find a list of all accidents at Tyneman's factory over the last few years and was amazed nothing had been done yet. All the injuries could have been avoided had the machines been equipped with safety switches. He finished his report, recommending that all machines at the factory be equipped with them. As he handed it to Matthew, he noticed Patrick Tyneman down at the end of the hallway speaking with Constable Taylor.

Matthew followed his line of sight and said, "Lucien, Constable Taylor is Patrick's cousin, so he's very protective of him." He looked up from reading the report. "He wasn't too happy that Jack was let go and seems to have developed a bit of animosity toward you. He's not going to like this too much either. So, watch yourself around him. I can only protect you so much." Lucien nodded as Matthew left the room.

He looked back to where Patrick and Taylor were. Patrick had left and Taylor was walking toward Lucien, glaring at him. Lucien smiled at him, "Constable." Taylor didn't say anything, passing Lucien close enough to hit his shoulder with a swing of his own. Lucien shook his head, taking a deep breath he left the station thinking Taylor was going to be interesting to have to work with.

* * *

He arrived home earlier than he thought he would, much to his and Jean's liking. He found her sitting at the end of the settee, knitting. He laid on the settee, putting his head in Jean's lap and closing his eyes. Jean put her knitting to the side and began stroking his hair. She was amazed to find him snoring in a matter of minutes. She stayed like that until her thigh went to sleep. Gently, she shook him to wake. He opened his eyes and stared up at her. It amazed him that he still had these moments where he was breathless from her beauty and he wondered if he always would be. She whispered, "I'm sorry to wake you but my leg fell asleep."

He smiled and stood, reaching for her and pulling her into his embrace. "Thank you, Jean." She pulled back, her eyes questioning. "For always being here. For helping me through all of…this." When her slow smile reached her eyes, he knew he needed to find a ring for her. He reached in to kiss her, slow and languid.

When the need for air became too much, they rested their foreheads against each other. She remembered he never had his dinner. "Oh, your dinner is in the oven!"

Squeezing her and kissing her neck, he said softly, "I think I'd rather hold you than eat."

She smiled. "Then you should get some sleep."

He kept kissing her neck and squeezed her again. "No, I'd rather hold you than sleep."

Her giggle warmed his heart. She pulled his face to hers in another deep kiss. They lowered themselves back down to the settee, Jean laying across Lucien. They kissed until they both drifted off. That's how Thomas found them the next morning, in each other's arms. He was happy to see them together but he knew this was wrong. He tapped Lucien on the head a few times until he opened his eyes. He waited for the realization to hit his son's face. Once it did, he nodded to his study, effectively telling Lucien to join him when he disentangled himself from Jean.

Thomas went into his room and grabbed Genevieve's most treasured ring and put it in his pocket. He sat at his desk and waited for Lucien. He didn't have to wait long. Lucien came in and sat across from his dad. "I'm going to ask Jean to marry me." He was taken back by how good it felt to say it out loud. He did take notice of his father's lack of surprise.

Thomas took the ring box out of his pocket and set it on the desk in front of Lucien. "I honestly don't know why it took you this long." He said this with a chuckle, amused at the shock on his son's face.

Lucien reached for the ring box and opened it. He stared at it for a long while. He barely got the words out when he spoke, tears falling. "Dad…thank you. It's perfect."

Thomas had tears collecting in his eyes as well. "She would have loved Jean, Lucien. That's a fact."

He looked at his dad and then back at the ring, wiping his eyes and nodding. Now he just had to choose the perfect moment to ask her.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucien stood outside his father's study gripping the ring box tight. He heard Jean in the kitchen, most likely having started getting breakfast ready. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, putting the ring in his pocket. When he rounded the corner for the kitchen, he was slightly amused at her still mortified look. Her expression changed to concern when she saw his red-rimmed eyes. "Lucien?" She walked to him and reached for his hand.

He smiled sweetly and said, "It's alright, Jean. He just wanted to talk." She had been pacing this whole time wondering what Thomas must think of her. He saw her guilt shine through again and tried to stave it. "Jean, we did nothing wrong."

She knew he was just trying to make her feel better. She raised an eyebrow. "If we did nothing wrong then why do you look like you've been put through the ringer?"

He rubbed her arm and lowered his head, raising it back to make eye contact with her just before he spoke. "We were talking about my mother." Which wasn't a total lie and good enough for him. She reached for him and they held each other for a long moment before she remembered the eggs.

She turned back from the stove. " I don't know how I'll look your father in the eye again."

He chuckled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Honestly, he is very happy for us. He wasn't exactly pleased with finding us like that but he's very happy for us." He finished with a kiss to her neck.

* * *

His words did little to ease the humility and guilt she felt but it did end up being alright. As the days passed, Thomas was actually very sweet to her and made their interactions less awkward than she had anticipated. She should have known that Thomas, of all people, would make her feel comfortable no matter what his opinions were. He had taken to her as if she were his own daughter. She pondered that for a moment. If Lucien and she were to eventually get married, she would be Thomas' daughter. She smiled at the thought, then shook her head. We are far from that happening. He's still mourning the loss of his own family, surely, he wouldn't be ready to take on me and the boys this soon. She busied herself with the laundry, hoping to shake the thoughts of marrying Lucien someday from her head. She didn't want to set herself up for disappointment and she certainly wouldn't want to put any pressure on Lucien.

Lucien found her outside putting the last of the clothes on the line to dry. "Jean, darling, I've made us reservations at the Club for tomorrow night."

She looked put out with him. "Lucien..." Her expression changed when she saw his deflated look. "Alright." She took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what everyone else may think, right?"

He smiled at that. "Right!" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then leaned back so he could see her face. "Thank you, Jean. I know it makes you uneasy but I promise to make it worth your while."

His cheesy grin warmed her and she felt she could handle anything at that moment. "Oh, really?" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a coy smile. "What exactly do you have planned, Doctor?"

He jokingly glared at her and squeezed his arms around her. "It's a surprise." He rubbed his nose against hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" She stood there, dumbstruck.

He laughed. "I told Matthew I would meet him back at the crime scene. I needed to see you first." He smiled sweetly at her and she thought she would float away at that moment. "I should be home in a few hours." He winked and left.

She smiled and reached for the last towel to attach to the line, wondering what she was going to wear tomorrow night.

* * *

Lucien arrived and heard some shouting coming from the back of the house. A woman had been found dead at the house earlier that day. Matthew wanted Lucien to go over the crime scene with him to see what theories he could come up with. They were going to question the husband but he had an alibi so they opted to allow him time to mourn and question him later. He said he would be staying at his sister's house but that turned out to not be the case. He had a suspicion that his wife was cheating on him and he was right. His suspicions were also correct as to who she was having an affair with. It was his best mate. He followed him back to the crime scene, which is when he decided to confront him. Matthew and Constable Taylor arrived just as the two former friends had begun fighting. Lucien found them as one man had the other in a choke hold with a knife to his throat. Matthew was on the ground, bleeding from his side, urging the man to drop the knife. Taylor was frozen, staring at Matthew's blood. Lucien came up behind the man and caught him of guard. He let go of his hostage but was able to swing and get Lucien in the chest with the knife. Lucien landed a punch to the man's jaw, knocking him to the ground and out cold.

As Lucien hit the ground, struggling for air, he could hear Matthew yelling at Taylor to get an ambulance. Lucien reached for his pen, knowing he had little time to get it in place to allow the air to escape before it killed him. He unscrewed it quickly and gasped for air. He winced from the pain but was relieved the pressure was dissipating. He felt Matthew squeeze his arm and heard him tell him to "hold on" just as he passed out.

He woke to find Matthew sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He was confused as to why he couldn't move his right arm. Matthew smiled and put a finger to his lips before pointing to Lucien's right side. Lucien slowly moved his head to the right and tears sprung to his eyes at the sight. Jean was gripping his arm and had her head resting on top. Her faced looked worn. He immediately felt guilty for the worry he put her through. He said softly, "I don't deserve her, Matthew."

He chuckled and stood with a grimace, walking over to Lucien as he gripped his side. "No, you don't mate but she has chosen you." He looked at Jean and then to his friend again. "Just keep loving her and try to do your best."

Lucien nodded, letting a few stray tears fall. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a few stitches. That was some quick thinking there," he said as he pointed to Lucien's chest. "On both counts, actually. Taylor was worthless!"

Lucien rolled his eyes. "Yes, he was."

They both realized at the same time that Jean was awake and watching them with red-rimmed eyes. Matthew said, "Jean, look who's awake. I need to go home and get some rest. Lucien, feel better."

"You as well, Matthew. Thank you."

Jean smiled, "Yes, thank you, Matthew." She looked back at Lucien, bringing their hands to her lips. She squeezed her eyes shut and a tear escaped.

He squeezed her hand and his voice broke when he spoke, "I'm so sorry, Jean."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I thought I'd lost you. I need you to be more careful, Lucien."

"I know. I'll try." It was then he remembered the ring was in his pants pocket. He scanned the room quickly, not seeing any of his belongings.

Jean was concerned. "What is it?"

"My clothes. Where are they?" He winced at the pain as he tried to sit up.

She was relieved that was all it was but wondered why he was getting so worked up over his clothes. "It's alright. Lie back. They're right here." She pulled a bag up from its resting spot at her feet.

He closed his eyes. "This is not how I pictured doing this but..." He opened his eyes and met her questioning look. "Jean, please hand me my pants." Confused, she obliged. She pulled his pants from the bag and handed them to him. He struggled but found the ring and gripped it tight squeezing his eyes shut. He opened his eyes to see Jean a bit put out with his odd behavior. He smiled, which helped to calm her nerves.

She rubbed his arm up and down. "What is it, Lucien?"

He brought the ring box forward and opened it. "Jean, this was my mother's." She gasped and brought her trembling hand to her mouth. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" His voice broke when he said "wife." Worry set in; the longer Jean stared at the ring. Was it too soon? "Jean?"

Her eyes snapped to his. He barely heard her answer, "Yes."

His lips were slowly turning up. "Yes, you'll marry me?"

She rose from her chair and placed her hands on each side of his face, stroking his beard with her thumbs. Just before her lips met his she said, " Yes, I will marry you."

Lucien broke the kiss, voicing his frustration which came out in a whine. "I want to hold you."

Jean laughed at his tone. "We have the rest of our life for that, my dear fiancé."

He beamed at the reference. "Oh, I do like the sound of that."


	22. Chapter 22

Jean was beaming, staring at the ring on her finger. She had noticed Lucien fight to stay awake and urged him to try to rest. She smiled slightly as he allowed his eyes to finally close. She released a long breath and gently stroked his arm. It was an exhausting day, for him especially. He would need quite a bit of rest in order to heal. She didn't expect it to be easy, keeping Lucien Blake down. She was ready for the challenge. After all, she would be his wife soon. She almost pinched herself at the thought. It didn't seem real, the way her life had changed so drastically in a matter of a few years. She was just a simple farm girl, struggling to make ends meet after having just lost her husband. Now she would be a doctor's wife. A doctor's wife? Her stomach sank at the realization. She didn't know if she could live up to the title. A doctor's wife in her mind was elegant, proper, mingling with other high society women. As much as she strived to be proper, she didn't feel she was elegant and she cringed at the thought of having to mingle with other high society women. Some of the same women who were already snickering behind her back, gossiping about her and Lucien. From her interactions with these women, she found them to be a bit pretentious and rude. She would never be that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse telling her she needed to leave for the night.

Jean rubbed Lucien's arm to wake him, leaning over him so she could look in his eyes when he opened them. "I must leave for tonight. I'll see you first thing in the morning." She smiled at his pout. "You'll be sleeping anyhow."

His voice was rough and he slurred as he spoke, "Still want you here."

She kissed his lips, whispering against them, "I know. I don't want to leave you either." She kept her hand on his bearded cheek, stroking it. She kissed him again and then straightened up, saying, "I have to get home and see what kind of a mess your father and the boys have made."

He softly chuckled, immediately wincing at the pain that caused. Once the pain eased, he allowed his drooping eyes to close again. She frowned at his pained expression. She really didn't want to leave him but knew she must. She gave him one last kiss on his forehead and walked to the door, looking back at him for a long moment, so many different emotions stirring within her. She said a silent prayer thanking God Lucien was safe.

* * *

Thomas was nursing a drink in the parlor when Jean came home. She thought it odd when she saw his bedroom door open but her jaw dropped when she walked into the parlor. She sat on the settee across from him. She could count on one hand the times she had seen the elder doctor drink. Now that she thought about it, each instance always regarded Lucien. He was in his chair, leaning forward so his elbows were resting on his knees, cradling his drink with both hands. She wasn't sure he had heard her come in. It was then she noticed the trail of tears that had run down his face. "He's okay, Doctor. He woke and was talking tonight."

Thomas smiled faintly. His voice breaking when he spoke. "That's good news. I..." He cleared his throat and looked at Jean, half smmiling. "It just scared me is all." She reached for his arm, squeezing in a display of comfort. Thomas moved his hand to cover hers. That's when he noticed Genevieve's ring. His smile grew bigger as he met her eyes. "He asked you then? I thought it would take him weeks to do so." He chuckled. "It looks very good on you, Jean."

Her own tears were falling as she smiled back at him. "Thank you, Doctor. It means the world to me to have your blessing. I just hope I don't disappoint you."

Thomas was aghast. "Jean, you could never disappoint me! What on earth would make you say that?"

"I'm not exactly doctor's wife material."

"Nonsense!" He waved his index finger at her. "You listen here, Jean, you are a better woman than any of the high class, stuffy, pretentious wives of my colleagues. Don't you give any more thought to the title and your worthiness. You are beyond worthy. It's Lucien who should be doubtful." He finished with a chuckle. Her mouth hung open, not knowing what to say after his kind words. Her worries disintegrated as he spoke. "Oh Jean, you have your work cut out for you with that boy. But I'm ever so glad you are willing." He leaned over and patted her hand. She smiled at him as fresh, happy tears trailed down her face.

* * *

Matthew began to pace at the news. "You have got to be kidding me, boss. I'm telling you Taylor froze! And you believe his story? Hell, if it wasn't for Lucien who knows what would have happened?"

Ashby gave Matthew a warning glare. "Be careful, Sergeant." His expression softened a bit. "That's precisely what I'm saying. From what Taylor said, he interfered with a police situation, causing harm to himself."

"There was no interference! He was helping!" Matthew continued to pace and stopped abruptly, looking to Ashby. "So, what you're telling me is that you're going with the statement of the constable over that of your sergeant?" Matthew was coming very close to insubordination but he didn't care at that moment. He was livid.

Ashby sighed loudly. "Go home, Lawson. You shouldn't be here anyway until you are cleared by a doctor. End of discussion." Matthew watched Ashby walk away. It occurred to him he should be grateful Doug ended their argument when he did. He wasn't confident he would have still had a job if it went on any further. He couldn't understand what would make Doug believe Taylor. Matthew cocked his head to the side. Unless...there's a reason he is making it look like he's taking his side. Just what does Ashby have up his sleeve? He was sure that had to be it. Convinced this subject was far from over, he decided to go visit Lucien to see when he would be able to go home.

* * *

Matthew smiled when he reached Lucien's hospital room. He could hear Jean putting Lucien in his place. Apparently, he was trying to get up and move on his own.

"Then what are you going to do when you've fallen and you're on the floor?! Don't think that we will be helping you back up either. And how many stitches do you think you'll rupture in doing so?"

"Alright, alright. I'll stay in bed like a good boy." He put his hands up in surrender.

She cocked her head to the side and gave him a teasing smile. "See, you're not up to it anyway. You never would have given up so easily."

He sighed but smiled back at her. "Maybe I'm just learning to pick my battles with my future wife."

Leaning down to kiss his lips, she said, "Mmm, maybe I'll choose to believe that."

"Future wife?! When did that happen?" They both looked to the doorway to see Matthew standing there, grinning ear to ear. Jean straightened and greeted Matthew, accepting his kiss on her cheek as he congratulated her. He pulled back to look at her and said, "You sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" They both chuckled lightly.

Lucien rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Matthew. I hope you're here to help spring me from this place."

"Actually, I was wondering if you had gotten word yet about them releasing you."

Lucien sighed heavily. "No, nothing yet."

Jean tried to hide her amused grin at his irritation. Matthew, on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to tease his friend. "You're a doctor. I thought you liked hospitals."

He was rewarded with the reaction he was after. Lucien glared at him. "Very funny. Not on this side of the bed. I much rather prefer standing in hospitals thank you very much." Jean and Matthew shared a chuckle at that. Lucien tried to join them but his wound protested. He hissed and grabbed for his chest. "Bugger!" Jean was at his side instantly. He pushed his head back as far as he could into the pillow and tried to work through the pain, calming his breathing. He hated to see the worried expression on her face. "I'm alright, Jean."

His attempt to ease her failed. She stroked his forehead. "Just rest. I'm sure the doctor will be in shortly."

Matthew smiled at the tenderness in her voice and said, "I'll go see if anyone will tell me anything."

She looked back and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Matthew."


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jean stormed into the kitchen in a huff, throwing a towel onto the counter. "I love your son very much, Doctor, but..." She opted to not finish her sentence, instead she began slamming things around the kitchen, preparing dinner. Thomas was trying to hide his amusement. He understood completely given the source of her frustration. "You were bedridden for weeks! You didn't give me any trouble at all. He has only been home for one week and..." Her eyebrow went up as she pointed her finger toward the stairs. "I'm about to send him back to the hospital!"

Thomas stood and put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to sit down at the table. "Jean, sit. I'll make us some tea. You need to take some time away from Lucien for a while. I knew he was going to be difficult."

He smiled as she huffed at his comment. "Difficult?! He's bloody impossible!" His eyebrows went up hearing Jean speak in a manner he was not accustomed to. She pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Thank you, doctor." They exchanged smiles.

Once the kettle was ready, he poured them both a cuppa and sat down next to her. "What are the boys up to?"

"I think they're reading in their room. Why do you ask?"

Thomas grinned as he explained, "I think Lucien needs to feel useful. What better way to do that then to send the boys in there? How is Jack's science coming along?"

Jean slowly smiled as she realized what he was doing. "You are brilliant." He smiled back, quite proud of himself. More so, he was elated he knew his son well enough to know what he needed. There was a time when he never thought that would ever be possible again.

Thomas stopped her from getting up. "No, Jean. You do what you need to do down here. After that, you draw yourself a warm bath and relax. The boys and I will see to Lucien." He wagged his index finger at her. "Doctor's orders."

Jean opened her mouth but no words came. She felt the tears threaten and tried to swallow them down. She cleared her throat before she spoke. "Thank you, doctor. That's very sweet of you." Touched beyond words. Thomas Blake had always taken good care of Jean. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by his caring actions anymore but it still choked her up.

Thomas smiled sweetly and patted her hand as he got up. "Now, I'll go see to the boys and Lucien."

* * *

"Chief Superintendent, good to see you."

"Cec, you as well. Whiskey, please." He scanned the room and was pleased to see it was a quiet evening at the club. "Is my favorite armchair available?"

Cec slid his drink over to him. "It is, Sir. I believe Patrick Tyneman is in that room."

"That will do. Thank you, Cec." Ashby grabbed his drink and walked over to the room, closing the door behind him after entering. Patrick nodded at him as he approached. "Patrick."

"Doug. How are...things?"

Ashby sat in the armchair next to Patrick. "I think we are getting close. I don't like keeping this from Lawson but I think it's working."

"Oh? What happened?"

Ashby sighed. "Matthew was upset because I told him Taylor told me Blake had interfered with the arrest and that's why he was hurt. I told him I agreed with Taylor."

Patrick chuckled. "I bet that went over well."

Ashby smiled. "Not so well for Lawson but Taylor was in earshot. He seemed a bit more…confident afterwards. I think it may be the push we needed."

Patrick looked down at his drink, his smile having faded. "I'm sorry, Doug. He used to be a good kid. I tried to set him straight when he approached me with his offer." He was quiet for a moment, shaking his head. "I just can't believe it. What makes someone think they can get away with something like this?" He downed his drink, looking at the empty glass. "And my cousin of all people. What a disgrace."

"I don't have an answer for you, Patrick, other than to say the uniform can change some people for the worse. Give them a sense of power, a sense of being untouchable. He definitely fits that, as far as I can tell." He drank the rest of his whiskey and looked to his friend. "Patrick, I know it wasn't an easy task coming to me with this. Thank you."

Patrick sighed heavily and nodded. "How long do you think?"

Ashby cocked his head to the side. "I don't think too much longer. His ego got a mighty boost when I took his side over Lawson. He'll stuff up pretty soon and we'll catch him in the act." Ashby stood. "Of course, do let me know if you hear anything before then." Patrick nodded as he twirled his empty glass.

* * *

"There, now put that chap over that and back away." Lucien winced from the pain as he tried to get in a better position to see the experiment from where he was sitting up in bed.

The substance went up in a puff of smoke. The boys both laughing as it did, thoroughly enjoying their science lesson. Lucien grinned ear to ear, loving their excitement. Jean was smiling from the door, out of eyesight from them, about to shoo the boys off to bed when she heard Jack speak. "Lucien, since you and mum are getting married, does that mean we should start calling you dad?"

Jean put her hand over her mouth. Lucien's mouth opened but he found the words difficult to come by. He looked from Jack to Christopher and back to Jack. He cleared his throat and patted the bed on both sides signifying for them to come closer. When they sat next to him, he said, "I can never replace your dad. I wouldn't want to. He'll always be your dad. You must keep him in your heart. You can call me Lucien or dad, whatever you are comfortable with. You'll probably want to call me a few other choice words from time to time. That's all right too." They all laughed lightly at that. "Know this though, I love your mother very much and I will always be here for you boys. I hope you know you can come to me with anything and I will be there to help. No questions asked, most of the time." He smiled, trying to gauge their reaction. He needn't worry as they both had tears in their eyes.

Jack through his arms around Lucien and squeezed tightly, mindful of his wound. "Thank you, Lucien."

Jean quickly wiped at her eyes and nose, trying to compose herself before entering the room. "Alright you lot, time for bed!"

Lucien chimed in, "I'm already in bed." Jean jokingly glared at him. The boys rose from the bed and made their way out of his room saying goodnight. She shut the door behind them and turned to Lucien, sitting next to him on the bed. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry I've been a pill."

She smiled. "I won't lie, you have been rather…difficult." They both chuckled, knowing she was putting it mildly. "We should change that bandage." Wincing, he moved to lie flat on the bed. "Easy does it." She hated seeing him in pain, even after the week she had with him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the pain to subside. She helped him unbutton his pajama top. Carefully, she removed the old bandage.

He looked down at the wound, happy with what he saw. "That looks really good."

Jean cringed at the nasty redness and drainage on the old bandage. "Hmm, I'll take your word for it." She took care in cleaning the wound and applying the new dressing. He watched her intently. This wasn't the first time she had changed his dressing but it seemed to be the first time he really noticed her level of care. Never had he felt more loved than at that exact moment. She had finished by dropping a light kiss to the wounded area. He moved his hand to her cheek, his eyes translating perfectly the amount of love for his fiancée. He brought her face to his in a deep, languid kiss. Before she knew it, she was lying next to him on his uninjured side, stroking his beard. She was torn between wanting to go further with him and thinking they should stop as his hand got lower on her back and resting on her bum. Lucien knew it too. He brought his hand back up to her back and slowed the kiss until they were resting their foreheads together. They were both breathing heavily. "I should go." Lucien slowly nodded but neither made a move to separate. Rubbing his chest, she said, "I think you can go downstairs tomorrow. We'll see how you do with that." He nodded again but continued to look into her eyes. She was going to have to be the one to break this spell. She gave him one last kiss and rose from the bed, smoothing out her clothes. She almost laughed out loud at his pout. "Do you need anything?"

He half-smiled, knowing they both knew his answer would be her. "No, thank you, dear. Good night. Sweet dreams."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "Good night, Lucien."


End file.
